Desesperanza Esperanzada
by lauraotaku22
Summary: Muchas veces la vida es hermosa, llena de felicidad; pero esa felicidad se va más rápido de lo que llego. REGRESO.
1. Prologo

_Se prendió la luz, y una pequeña figura apareció. Delante de esta figura se encontraba un gran botón rojo, pero no era todo. También se encontraba un joven, tenía cabello blanco largo. Se encontraba amarrado a una silla, y trataba de safarse._

 _El hombre comenzó a gritar, mientras que la figura oprimía el botón. Detrás del hombre apareció un gigante cohete. Grito y grito, pero no sirvió. La puerta se cerró con el adentro. Poco a poco los propulsores se encendieron y el cohete despego girando rápidamente. Alto y mas alto. En el momento que llego a las estrellas, el cohete callo, por la velocidad se prendió fuego._

 _Y el cohete reventó contra el suelo, la puerta se abrió crujiendo y solo se pudo apreciar un montón de huesos._

 _Acto seguido, la figura empezó a reír maniaticamente._

* * *

Aquella escuela masiva estuvo de pie visiblemente alto sobre su centro de entorno. La Academia privada Pixie Hollow: académicos, deportistas, artísticos y del mundo del espectá escuela reúne a los mejores estudiantes en diversos campos y tienen como objetivo ayudarlos a crecer. Es una academia del gobierno aprobada que funciona sobre el privilegio.

Yo solo soy una chica normal ¿Realmente podré lograrlo en un lugar como este? Fui elegida por pura suerte.

"Aqui voy"- me dije.

 _Mi vida escolar comienza ahora_ -pensé.

El primer paso que diera, debería estar lleno de esperanza. Cruce esa pequeña cerca y puse mi pie sobre el pavimento.

En el momento que lo hice, me empece a sentir mal -"argh"- me sentía cansada. Podía ver como todo giraba alrededor mío y de repente solo había oscuridad.

Ahi es donde empezó todo. Cuando mi vida práctica llego a su fin.

Creo que debí darme cuenta antes. No es que yo fuera una preparatoriana súper suertuda que tuviera el derecho de asistir a la Academia Pixie Hollow, solo soy una súper mal suertuda.

* * *

Capitulo 1. Prólogo

Abri mis ojos lentamente y me encontré en...

¿Un aula? ¿Por qué? ¿Una cámara? ¿Placas de acero?

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia una de las placas. Con todas mis fuerzas trate de moverla.

"No puedo moverlo..."-dije, considerando que estaba sola-"¿que es este cuarto?".

Me puse a mirar detalladamente y entonces me percate, arriba de una de las mesas había una carta. Me acerqué a cogerla. Casi me da un paro, decía cosas como: "esta escuela se convertirá en su nuevo hogar" "van a vivir?"

Entonces me di cuenta, al final de la carta, escrito en letras azules: "reunión en el gimnasio a las 8:00" Mire el reloj... Las ocho!

Sali rápidamente del salón, abrí la puerta y vi un pasillo largo, con luces moradas. Al final estaba oscuro, no veía nada. Comencé a caminar, sin saber que ese gimnasio cambiaría mi vida.

* * *

Finalmente llegue al gimnasio, y me apresure a abrir la puerta. Personas

Al frente de mi se encontraban 14 estudiantes. Presiento haberlas visto antes, pero dónde.

"U-uh..."

"Ah! ¿También eres de primer grado?"- (Fawn, preparatoriana super cuidadora de animales)-" Esta escuela es algo raro".

"Quince de nosotros, ¿eh?"- (Clank, preparatoriano súper dibujante)-"Ya estamos todos ¿verdad?".

"Tú! _Me está apuntando con el dedo?_ ¡Se dijo que debías estar aquí a las ocho!"- (Glimmer, preparatoriana super estudiantil)-" ¡Llegar tarde es inaceptable!"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablas?"- (Rosetta, preparatoriana súper modelo)-" ¿A quien diablos le importa la puntualidad en esta incomprensible situación?"

"Um...¿También despertarte en el aula?..."

"Si, lo hice"- respondí

"Lo sabia"- ( Iridessa, preparatoriana super programadora)-" Todos lo hicimos".

"Todo el mundo perdio el conocimiento, despertamos y luego vinimos aqui"- (Snowflake, preparatoriana super apostadora)-" Una historia extraña, ¿no crees?"

"¿Que pasa con este lugar?, Tch"- (Rumble, preparatoriano super motociclista)-" Es como la oficina de discriminacion en la que yo estaba".

"¿Crees que esto es una especie de secuestro o algo asi?"- (Bolt, preparatoriano super beisbolista)-" Seria el colmo que todos hayan sido secuestrados".

"¡Tiene que haber algún tipo de acuerdo especial!"- (Silvermist, preparatoriana super nadadora)-" Quiero decir, esto es una escuela privada, ¿verdad?".

"Lo sea o no lo sea"- (Raindrop, preparatoriana super karateka)-" Tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando".

"Si...-conteste- _ellos también son los preparatorianos super que fueron elegidos por la academia._

Me puse a mirar a todos mis compañeros, mirándolos bien, se veían muy raros. Entonces vi a una chica, parece asustada.

"¡Me esta mirando!, ¡Ella me esta mirando!"

"Uh?" _Que pasa con esta chica._ \- pensé, de verdad me estaba asustando.

(Spike, preparatoriana super escritora) "Solo porque soy fea-"

"Que fastidio"- (Vidia, preparatoriana super heredera)-" ¿Que estás mirando?"

"N-nada" _no conozco a nadie_ \- entonces vi a una chica, callada.

"Hmmm"- (Periwinkle, preparatoriana super ?)-" ¿Que?"

"¡Nada! ¡Nada! Hehehe"- y me fui rápidamente, aparentemente no le importo.

"Um...eres Tinkerbell, ¿verdad? Fuimos juntos a la secundaria".

"¿Terence?"

(Terence, preparatoriano super cantante)"Es muy agradable ver una cara familiar aqui".

"¿Eh? Espera, Terence...¿Te acuerdas de mi?"-de verdad se acuerda?...pero si el es tan...lindo y yo...bueno, una perdedora! Espero no tener la cara roja.

"¡Por supuesto que si!"-contestó, esta rojo también!?-" Quiero decir, fuimos a la misma escuela durante tres años consecutivos".

"Eso es cierto, pero...Nunca creí que alguien tan popular le prestaría atención a una chica normal como yo"-no seria mejor decir perdedora?

"¿Que?¿Creías que yo era tan frío y distante?"-se tapo la cara, estaba triste...yo lo puse triste!-"¡Eso dolió!"

"No es lo que quise decir... **(es broma)** "- lo oí decir y alce mi cabeza para verlo con las manos arriba y sonriendo.

"No seas así"-que cruel, tierno, pero cruel

"Haha"-se río, y saben lo que dicen de la risa...

"Hehe"-...contagia

"¿Planeas coquetear todo el día?"-en ese momento se acercó Vidia, no se le veía muy feliz-"Debemos trabajar ahora"

"¿Trabajar?"- esperando razón...

"¿Por qué sucede esto?"-respondió Vidia, me empezaba a caer mal-"Debemos averiguar quien esta detrás de todo esto".

"¡Hemos sido encarcelados!"-esa fue...Spike, si así se llamaba. Tengo talento para los nombres.

"Más importante, averigüemos quien tomo mis cosas"-Rosetta, la modelo...pff!-"No tengo ni idea de donde esta mi celular".

"¿Que?"- todos nos pusimos a revisar bolsillos, abrigos...nada.

"Yo tampoco-añadió Raindrop"-Eso significa que alguien nos lo quito.

"Vamos, chicos, anímense. Probablemente sea algún tipo de orientación por parte de la escuela...¡Es lo que mi bola de cristal me dice!"-Bola de cristal? Wow...creo que tenemos a la ganadora mas rara:Fawn.

"¿En serio? ¿Es correcto?"-que iluso Bolt, por supuesto que no...aunque.

"Un 25% de mi adivinación ha sido correcto"

"¿Solo es 25%?"- pregunto Spike.

En ese momento oímos un estruendo, seguido de un sonido agudo y molesto. _Un micrófono._

 _"_ Probando. Probando. No importa, estoy seguro de que pueden oírme"- Esa voz, es muy chillona, parecia de un niño pequeño-"Ahem. Hola a todos los estudiantes de primer año, comencemos la ceremonia de apertura".

"¿Vieron? ¡La academia Pixie Hollow da la bienvenida de esta forma!"- no estoy segura de eso Fawn.

"No, no es eso"- Por primera vez, Periwinkle hablo.

 _Espera, que?_. Todos mirabamos hacia adelante, y en ese momento una criatura salio de atras del podio. No, no una criatura...

"¿Un muñeco de felpa?"

"¡No soy un muñeco de felpa! Soy Monochrome, el director de esta escuela. Un placer conocerlos"- Director!?...nada puede ir peor.

"¡El muñeco de felpa acaba de hablar!"- Hehe, en efecto lo hizo. Dónde esta el manicomio?.

"¡No soy un muñeco de felpa!, soy Monochrome. Y yo soy el director".

"¿El director?"- le pregunte, pero me ignoro.

"Ahora que hemos logrado algún progreso, pues empecemos con el espectáculo"-Espectáculo!?- "¡De pie!¡Saluden! Buenos días a todos."

Todos nos quedamos quietos a excepción de Glimmer." ¡Buenos días!".

"¡Joder, no le hagas caso!"- le grito Spike. Yo lo hubiera echo.

"Ustedes son los estudiantes prometedores que llevaran la esperanza del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y con el fin de protegerlos y cuidarlos a ustedes, los maravillosos símbolos de la esperanza, decidí que todos ustedes vivirán juntos de los limites de esta escuela".- que? que? que?.

"¿Que dijo?"- preguntaron Bolt y Rumble al mismo tiempo.

"Espera-"

"¿¡Que tratas de decir!?"- empece a hablar, pero Rosetta me interrumpió.

"Si se preguntan cuanto tiempo van a vivir juntos...¡Pues no hay limite de tiempo!-No puede ser cierto...NO!-"Básicamente, todos ustedes se quedaran aquí por el resto de sus vidas"

"¿Que diablos dijo?"- espeto Bolt, el pregunto lo que todos queríamos preguntar.

"¿El resto de nuestras vidas?"- pregunto Iridessa. No, tiene que haber una salida.

"No se preocupen. Tenemos un gran presupuesto, por lo que no tendrán ningún problema".

"Espera, por favor"- Terence...-"¡Ese no es el problema!"

"¡Además, tienes que estar bromeando!"-...Un momento

"Entonces, ¿esas placas de acero que están en el aula y en los pasillos es para mantenernos encerrados aquí?"- que clase de mente enferma haría eso.

"Correcto. Pueden gritar lo que quieran, pero nadie los escuchara"

"Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces seria un gran problema"- DIABLOS!, Snowflake tiene razón.-"No podemos vivir en esta escuela por siempre".

"Ahem. Y los que quieran salir de esta academia tendrán que jugar una determinada regla"- enserio? Dime que es así me voy.

"¿Una regla?"- pregunto Vidia con una mirada de desafío en sus ojos.

"No me importa como lo hagan, pero el estudiante que haya matado a alguien se le permitirá salir de este lugar. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer. Muy fácil ¿Verdad?- Dijo esto mientras hacia una mortal y termino aterrizando al frente de nosotros.-"Pueden utilizar un arma contundente, apuñalarlos, golpearlos hasta la muerte, clavarle una espada, quemarlos a cenizas, aplastarlos, estrangularlo o dispararles. Oh, un ingenioso sentido de euforia que no puedo controlarme en atacar a un salmón o un hada. Una situación llena de desesperación donde las esperanzas de este mundo intentan matarse unos a otros...¡Enserio, estoy que ardo!"- en ese momento todos comenzaron a gritar

"¡¿Es enserio!?"

"¿Por que tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros?"

"¡Ella tiene razón!¡Basta de tu estúpida broma y déjanos ir a casa!"

"¿ **Estúpida**?"- Todos nos quedamos de piedra- "¿Que quiere decir, **estúpida**? Escuchen, a partir de aquí, esta academia es su casa. Es su nueva sociedad. Su mundo. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, así que siéntanse libres de hacer lo que les plazca"- Comenzó a hablar mientras que caminaba entre nosotros, y en ese momento apareció Rumble y se puso adelante de el.

"¿ **Matarnos entre nosotros**?"- se inclino hasta estar al nivel de la cara de Monochrome-"¡Tu broma a ido demasiado lejos, amigo!"

"¿Crees que bromeo? Primero fíjate en tu peinado"- Ouch!- "Parece de general japones"

"Grr. Ya tuve suficiente, maldito. No me importa si eres controlado por radio o eres un muñeco de felpa. Voy a destrozarte."- agarro a Monochrome por el cuello y lo levanto amenazante.

"¡Los actos de violencia hacia el director va en contra de las reglas de la escuela!"- En ese momento su ojo derecho, el cual era morado, empezó a parpadear.

"¿Que demonios es ese ruido?"

"¡Esto es malo"- le grito Periwinkle-"¡Arrojalo!"

"¿Eh?"

"Simplemente hazlo"- Y lo hizo, lanzo el muñeco lo más lejos que pudo, y en ese momento el muñeco exploto.

"¿Que demonios?"- quede plasmado, no sabia ni que hacer. Pero Rumble estaba peor.

"¿E-esa co-cosa ex-explo-exploto?"

"¿El muñeco está muerto?"-...

"!No soy un muñeco de felpa! ¡Soy Monochrome!"- " **HUH!?"** \- "¡Ta-da!"

"S-si seras..."

"Voy a dejarte entrar al campo con solo una advertencia esta vez, pero la próxima vez que yo sorprenda a alguien infringiendo las reglas...activare mi excelente función de castigos corporales como lo hice hace un momento."- Wow, no soy una niña buena...pero ahora- Entonces...Con esto damos por terminado la ceremonia. Espero que todos disfruten de esta rica y sombría vida escolar."- Dicho esto empezó a descender desde su podio hasta desaparecer.

"¿Asi que la unica manera de salir de esta escuela es matar a alguien en este grupo?"-pregunto Snowflake-"Interesante"

"Eso es simplemente absurdo..."- añadio Glimmer

"Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿no?"- no lo creo Iridessa.

"Heh. Sea una broma o no, el problema es que, ¿si habrá alguien que tome esto enserio?"- Al Vidia pronunciar esas palabras todos nos pusimos a mirarnos entre nosotros, buscando señales de posibilidad.

Y así comenzó nuestra nueva vida en el instituto. Yo creia que esta escuela estaría llena de esperanza, pero no lo esta. ¡Esta llena de desesperación!"

* * *

Intentamos buscar otras maneras de salir.

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Raindrop?"- le pregunto Sil a Raindrop, la cual estaba en pose de golpear la puerta de metal.

"AAARRRGHHHH"- le dio un golpe que resonó en todo el gimnasio. Pero por desgracia no se rompió.

"Por desgracia, es imposible"

Dentro de nuestros bolsillos encontramos unos aparatos extraños. Parecían tabletas, pero con el logo del colegio. Podías ver información sobre ti mismo.

"¡Joder, eso es genial!"-exclamo Fawn- "Esta guía electrónica estudiantil es fantástica".

En ese momento bajo Silvermist-"No hay nada"- dijo.

"Lo mismo digo"- Rumble y Bolt estaban pateando el podio y tocándolo.-"Maldición"

"¡No hay que perder la esperanza!"-grito Glimmer- "¡Estoy segura de que hay una pista que nos ayude a salir de aquí!"

"¡Si!"-añadio Sil-"El no lograra desanimarnos"

"Eso es correcto"- dijo Raindrop que estaba a su lado.

"Ah, bueno..."-dijo Bolt-"Busquemos por todo el lugar"

"Yo iré por mi cuenta"

"¿Eh?"-exclamamos todos mirando a Vidia.

"¿Por que?"-le pregunto Rosetta.

"Porque ya existe la posibilidad de que alguien ya este planeando matar"

"Pero eso es..."-mentira, creo

"Puede que no, pero no estamos seguros"- en ese momento se acerco corriendo Rumble y se puso adelante de ella.

"¡Oye, espera!¡No seas tan egoísta!"-le dijo amenazantemente.

"Fuera de mi camino, plancton"-eso lo puso de mala leche.

"¿¡Que!?"-Oh, mejor trato de detenerlos-"Parece que quieres una buena paliza"

"¡E-esperen!"-fui corriendo y trate de detenerlos, no fue una buena idea...-"No saldrá nada bueno si se pelean"

"Huh!? Esas son palabras admirables"- lo enoje, esto no es bueno-"¿Quieres darme lecciones?¿¡Crees que puedes decirme lo que puedo o no hacer!?"

"Eso no es lo que-"

"¡ **CÁLLATE**!"-y me metió un puñete en toda la cara. Todo el mundo se quedo quieto mientras que lo hacia y yo perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me costo un poco asimilar donde me encontraba. Pero pude, ¿Una cama?

"¿Donde estoy?"-mire a mi derecha y sentado en una silla se encontraba Terence, me pego un susto de muerte-..."¡AH! ¡Terence!"

"Que alegría"- alegría? y me volví a sonrojar.

"Er, ¿donde estamos?"

"En tu habitación"

"¿Eh?"- pero que carajo.

"Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestra propia habitación. Les pedí a Raindrop y a los demás que te trajeran aquí"- wow, que considerado.

"¿Y en donde están todos?"

"Fueron en busca de pistas. Yo estaba preocupado por ti, aunque..."

"Terence...G-gracias"

Terence, el preparatoriano super cantante. Nunca pensé que el se acordaría de mi.

"Pero me acuerdo"- como me...

"¿Me escuchaste?"

"Soy un Esper..."

"¿Eh?"

"Es broma. Era solo mi intuición"

"Hehe. Si que me asusto"

"Pero me alegro mucho de ver una cara familiar aquí"

"S-si"-diablos debo de estar más roja que un tomate. Me senté en la cama y me puse mis zapatos-"¡Muy bien!"

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si. Ademas, seria patético que yo fuera la única que este descansando"

"Hmm... si, tienes razón. Entonces seré el preparatoriano super asistente"

"¿Que?"

"Yo soy tu ayudante"-y me tomo las manos-"¡Hagamos todo lo posible para salir de aquí!"

"Si"

Y con eso salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al comedor.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa a excepción de Vidia que estaba sentada sola en una mesa cercana, y de Spike que estaba de pie alado de ella. La primera en hablarnos fue Silvermist.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Tinkerbell?"

"Si, gracias"- busque silla y me senté alado de Rumble.

"Hola. Pido disculpas, Tinkerbell"

"E-esta bien, Rumble. Es decir, dada la situación en la que estamos, es natural que estemos desquiciados"- entonces hablo Snowflake.

"Todo el mundo esta aquí"-si, eso parece-"Podemos asumir con seguridad que nadie cometerá un asesinato delante de toda esta gente"

"Vamos a empezar..."-dijo Glimmer parándose de su silla-"¡Declaro abierta la primera sesion regular de la Academia Pixie Hollow!¡Vamos a intercambiar los resultados de nuestras investigaciones para sacar una sola conclusión!"

"Trate de destruir la entrada, pero es inútil"-dijo Rumble el cual fue con Snowflake-"¡Es sumamente fuerte como el acero!"

"Por supuesto"-le dijo Snowflake-"Porque es de acero"

Después siguieron Silvermst y Raindrop.

"Encontramos unas escaleras al segundo piso"-dijo Raindrop.

"Pero el camino esta bloqueado"-añadió Silvermist.

"Por lo tanto, en este punto en el tiempo, solo podremos ver el primer piso del edificio"-comento Periwinkle

"¡Las habitaciones de los dormitorios son muy cómodas!"-dijo Clank, aunque no se como nos ayudara eso-"A excepción de las paredes de acero y las cámaras de vigilancia"

"La nevera estaba llena de comida. Eso es una cosa menos de que preocuparse"-perfecto, no quiero ni saber como seria esto si no tuviéramos comida.-"Pero, quien sabe cuanto tiempo va a durar, porque somos quince de nosotros- añadió Clank.- "No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso. Monochrome me dijo que reabastece la nevera diariamente"

"¿Eh?"-preguntaron Bolt y Rosetta-"¿Hablaste con el?"

"Si. De repente apareció para reabastecer la nevera, y desapareció repentinamente"

"Ahem, ¿hay alguien mas que tenga información?"

"No hemos encontrado la salida, ni el culpable"-comento Spike-"¡Estas **investigaciones** son inútiles!"

"Vaya...Por lo menos pudimos confirmar que en verdad estamos encerrados y que no hay manera de salir"-dijo Snowflake antes de que Spike gritara.

"¡AARRGHH! ¿¡Que se supone que debemos hacer!?"

"Monochrome ya lo dijo. Si quieres salir de aquí, entonces necesitas matar a alguien"-comento Vidia.

Bolt y Rosetta lo miraron con mala cara-"Ya basta. No es gracioso" "¡Tiene que haber algo más que podamos hacer!"

"Adaptarse"- Snowflake hablo, pero Rosetta simplemente la miro mal.

"¿Que?"

"Solo tienen que adaptarse"

"¿Te refieres que debemos resignarnos en vivir aquí?"-no creo que pueda.

"No es el fuerte o el inteligente el que sobrevive, pero son los que pueden provocar el cambio. ¿Entiendes?"-tiene sentido, la verdad-"En base a eso, tengo una propuesta para todos ustedes."

"¿Eh? ¿Una propuesta?"

"Las reglas de la escuela mencionan algo acerca de "Tiempo de noche". Agreguemos nuestra propia regla"

"¿Y cual seria esa regla?"-pregunto Rosetta de mala gana.

"Una prohibición de salir durante la noche. Eso es todo"

"¿Eh? ¿Por que?"-pregunto Spike

"¿No lo ves? Sin esa norma, tendríamos que pasar cada noche huyendo de miedo. Preocupándose por si alguien nos va a matar"-pues, es un buen plan-"Pero a diferencia de las reglas de la escuela, no se puede hacer cumplir esto. Dependerá de que si todos cooperamos o no".

* * *

Día 2

Todos buscamos una salida al día siguiente, y el día después de eso. Sin nada mas que pudiéramos hacer, el tiempo pasa rápidamente.

"¡No vamos a encontrar ninguna pista con solo mirar en los mismos lugares una y otra vez!"-exclamo Bolt.

"Si"

"¿Vamos a estar atrapados aquí para siempre?"-pregunto Iridessa, y en ese momento comenzó a llorar-"¿Nadie vendrá a ayudarnos?"

"No pasa nada, Iridessa"-Silvermist trato de animarla-"¡Quiero decir, no va a tardar mucho hasta que nos rescaten!"

"¿Que? ¿A rescatarnos?"-pregunto Spike-"¿En serio?"-añadió Rosetta.

"Ya han pasado tres días desde que nos quedamos encerrados aquí. ¡Los policías deben de estar haciendo algo!"

"HAHAHAH"-que? no me jodas...

En ese momento apareció Monochrome, estaba sentado en una silla.

"¿La policía? ¿Confías mucho en los policías? Ya sabes, si tanto deseas salir, entonces mata a alguien"-ese comentario nos bajo los ánimos-"Tengo que decir que para una generación titulada, ustedes si que tienen valor. ¿No creen que es un poco aburrido, sin embargo?"

En ese momento me active.

"No importa lo mucho que trates de provocarnos. No vamos a matar-"

Monochrome aplaudió y exclamo.

"Ahora lo entiendo. Y yo me preguntaba por que nadie había cometido un asesinato, a pesar de haberles proporcionado un lugar, personajes, y un establecimiento adecuado de una novela de misterio"-Este conejo esta loco-"¡Pero ahora se que faltaba algo!"

"¿Y que es lo que faltaba?"-pregunto Bolt irritado.

"Básicamente, un motivo. En ese sentido, les deje un regalito en la sala de audio visión"

"¿La sala de audio visión?"-pregunte.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia allá. El lugar tenia una gran pantalla y varios ordenadores, alado de cada ordenador había un disco con nuestro nombre. Me senté en la silla y me puse los audífonos.

 _Now loading..._

 _¡Tinkerbell, el haber sido seleccionada por la Academia Pixie Hollow es como un sueño echo realidad! Te deseo mucha suerte.-_ Hada Mary

 _¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Tinkerbell! Ah, pero no te_ esfuerces.-Zarina.

 _¿Estas viendo, Señorita Bell?-_ Bobble- _Buena suerte!_

En ese momento la pantalla se puso negra. Y cuando el vídeo volvió no había nadie, solo estaba el sillón, pero estaba destrozado, al igual que toda la sala.

 _NO PUEDE SER!_

"¿Por que? Tengo que salir de aquí..."-tire mis audífonos a la mesa y en ese momento vi a Terence.

Estaba mas en shock que yo,- **"** **¡NO!"-** Grito, y se paro bruscamente de su silla, se llego a estrellar contra la pared-"¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que salir ahora mismo!"

"!Terence¡"

"¿Por que nos esta pasando esto? ¿Matar o morir?"-estaba agitado, me empesaba a preocupar por el-"¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!"

"Terence..."-en ese momento oi una risa.

"Ukukukuku"

"¿Quien eres?"-le pregunto Periwinkle-"¿Cual es tu propósito? ¿Que quieres conseguir de nosotros?"

"¿Que es lo que quiero de ustedes? Bueno, quiero...que esten llenos de desesperanza.-ese maldito conejo-"Eso es todo."

 **"¡No!"-** Volvió a gritar Terence. Luego salio corriendo del salón y me dispuse a seguirlo.

"¡Terence!"- le trate de agarrar del suéter pero se soltó.

"¡No! ¡Déjame ir!"

"¡Todos podremos salir si cooperamos!"-trate de convencerlo pero...

"¡Estas mintiendo!"

"¡O podrían venir a rescatarnos!"

"¡NADIE VA A VENIR A AYUDARNOS!"-trataba de soltarse, me gritaba. En ese momento me active.

"Te sacare de aquí ¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer! ¡Lo prometo!"- eso lo calmo, pero no tanto. Se echo a llorar en mi hombro.

Mire adelante y vi a mis compañeros, pero no vi a Periwinkle, Spike, Snowflake ni Vidia.

No podía pensar, lo único que captaba eran los llantos de Terence y la risa maniática de Monochrome.

 _ **SOBREVIVIENTES 15/15**_

* * *

Ufff, acabe. Espero que os haya gustado.

Si no dejan reviews Monochrome vendrá a tu casa y te violara mientras duerme.


	2. Muere libremente o Vive rudamente

La Academia Privada Pixie Hollow. Se dice que este lugar está lleno de esperanza. ¡Pero en realidad está llena de desesperación! Solo hay una manera de graduarse de aquí. Y es matar a alguien sin ser descubierto.

* * *

Capitulo 1- Muere libremente o Vive rudamente.

Me encontraba de pie en mi habitación, me puse a mirarla detalladamente. Mire la cama, la mesa; la cámara la vi con mala gana. Y entonces vi una nota en la puerta del baño: "Aviso importante del director Monochrome. Cada habitación cuenta con un baño propio, pero por desgracia no contaran con agua durante toda la noche."

"¿No podemos ducharnos durante la noche?"- seguí leyendo: "Ademas, solo los baños de los chicos se pueden bloquear. Y por ultimo y no tan importante, les envié a todos un pequeño regalo".

Curiosa abrí la primera gaveta de la cómoda, adentro encontré un pack de herramientas. "Quiero que los uses para sacarse los sesos y diviértanse". De la rabia arranque la nota y la eche al basurero. También vi una espada. En otras palabras, solo quiere que usemos esto como armas.

"Creo que voy a tomar una ducha"- me dirigí al baño, pero cuando trate de abrir la puerta no lo logre-"¿Eh? Uh...ábrete...¿Esta cerrado?"

"¡BU! ¡No esta cerrada con llave!"- me voltee para ver quien era, casi me da un infarto cuando vi que era Monochrome.

"¿Cuando llegaste aquí?"

"Eres muy descuidada. Tienes que bloquear la puerta de la habitación desde el interior"-ah, si, eso.

"¿Por que estas aquí?"

"¡Tinkerbell, esto es malo! Para ser honesto, el baño de tu habitación no se instalo correctamente."

"¿Huh?"

"Debes girar el pomo de la puerta y presionarlo hacia arriba"-me explico-"Y luego empujas la puerta"

"Tienes razón."

"Ukukuku. Es una pena que tu habitación sea la única que tiene ese problema"

"¿Que?"

"Porque se supone que eres la preperatoriana super suertuda, ¿verdad? Pero en realidad no tienes nada de suerte"- si sera...-"Ya he terminado aquí. Bueno yo me largo de aquí. Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, Tinkerbell"

Cerré la puerta con seguro y apoye la cabeza en la estructura de madera-"No puedo creer que esto este sucediendo. Es una vil tontería de la preparatoriana super suertuda"- en ese momento oí el timbre.

"¿si?"

"U-um, soy Terence"

"¿Terence?"- abrí la puerta y vi a Terence, no se le veía muy bien, parecía que fuera a llorar.

"Tinkerbell..."

"Entra"- entro y se sentó en mi cama-"Uh...¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?"

"Bueno, sucedió algo extraño"-que? extraño...mas que Monochrome?-"La puerta de mi habitación empezó a temblar...Fue como si alguien tratara de abrir la puerta por la fuerza"

"¿N-no habrá sido Monochrome?"

"Abrí la puerta para comprobar, pero no había nadie"

"Si no fue Monochrome, ¿quien habrá sido?"

"No estoy tratando de culpar a alguien de nosotros, pero estoy un poco asustado"-tengo que animarlo...

"¡N-no te preocupes! Nadie puede salir de sus habitaciones durante la noche"

"Pero eso fue solo un acuerdo verba, ¿verdad? ¿Y si alguien esta rompiendo esa regla?"- no tuve otra opción que...

"Entonces, ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi habitación? De esta manera no tendrás miedo"-le sugerí-"Las reglas dicen que solo se nos permite ir a la cama en los dormitorios. No especifica en que habitación debes dormir"

"P-pero estaremos a solas en esta habitación"-me malinterpreto!

"¡Perdón! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡En serio! No lo había pensado bien-"

"No. En realidad estoy de acuerdo. Pero...¿podríamos intercambiar habitaciones solo por esta noche?"

"¿Intercambiar habitaciones?"- es un mejor plan-"C-claro. Si eso te tranquiliza, entonces no me importa ¿Pero eso no seria un problema en mas de un sentido?"

"Heh. Confió en ti, Tinkerbell"- eso hizo que me sonrojara, otra vez.

"U-um...¡Ah, claro!"-después le explique-"La puerta del baño no esta bien instalada"

"Hay un truco para abrirlo, ¿verdad?"- En ese momento oímos la campana." _Esta es una transmisión. Ya son las 10:00-_ "No habrás la puerta a nadie"- _"El tiempo de noche comenzara en breve"-_ "No le abriré a nadie, incluso a ti"- _"El comedor estará pronto bloqueado y se considerara fuera de los limites"-_ "De lo contrario, no tendría sentido hacer el intercambio de habitaciones"- _"Dulces sueños"_

Me pare en el pasillo y me dirigí a la habitación con el nombre de Terence, coloque la llave en la cerradura y entre.- _"Buenas noches"_

"Esta es la habitación de Terence. No es muy diferente a la mía"-me senté en la cama-"Estoy nerviosa"-mi cabeza se lleno de memorias de Terence llorando-"Tengo que buscar una solución."

* * *

 ** _AL OTRO_** ** _DÍA_**

"Buenos días a todos. Despierten. Ya son las 7 am. ¡Es hora de levantarse! Asegúrense de esforzarse más"

Me desperté con la horrible voz chillona de Monochrome."Oh. Dormí en la habitación de Terence"

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo para tomar el desayuno juntos cada dia. Si no lo hiciéramos, estaríamos preocupados. Entre y me encontré a Sil, Raindrop, Iridessa y Glimmer.

"¡Eres tu, Tinkerbell!"- me saludo Silvermist-"Hola. Buenos días, Tinkerbell"-me saludo Glimmer"

"Buenos días"

Las personas que ya están reunidas aquí son los estudiantes que respetan bien las reglas. Y entonces llegarías un poco mas tarde. Estoy seguro que la mayoría de los estudiantes de prepa están en esta categoría. Llegaron:

"¿Que tal?"-Rumble. Clank.

"¡Perdón por llegar tarde!"-Rosetta.

"Rosetta"-le llamo Raindrop.

"¿Que?"

"Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero te ves muy diferente de las revistas donde sales"-aparentemente no fui la única que se dio cuenta.

"Hahaha ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Ya que esas fotos las editan!"-no estoy sorprendida-"Has escuchado sobre el software de edición de imágenes, ¿no?"

"¡Vaya!"

"¡Vamos, no hay nada sorprendente en eso! Haces que me ponga nerviosa"

Por último, tienes a personas que hacen esperar a otros una eternidad antes de aparecerse.

"Buenos días"-Periwinkle.

"Buenos días"-Bolt.

"Buenos días"-Snowflake.

"Por que me miran?"-Spike

"No me quede dormida"-Fawn-"Me he perdido, eso es todo ¡Es la obra del Triangulo de las Bermudas!"

En ese momento se paro Glimmer-"Nos faltan algunas personas"

"Si, Terence y Vidia no están aquí todavía"-ante las palabras de Sil me puse a mirar todo el lugar. donde esta?

"Vidia"

"Hola. ¿Has visto a Terence?"-le pregunto Rumble.

"¿Por que crees que lo he visto? Vine directamente aquí desde mi habitación"

"Terence llega tarde...eso es inusual"-comento Clank.

"Tal vez esté enfermo"-me preocupe mucho.

"¿Que te pasa, Tinkerbell?"-me pregunto Fawn.

"¡V-voy a echar un vistazo!"- Y con eso me pare de la silla y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

* * *

"¡Terence!"-agarre la manija y me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta-"La puerta no tiene seguro..."

Entre y cuando vi el estado del cuarto casi me quedo sin aire. Las paredes estaban rasgadas, la cama desordenada, la mesa caída y todo en el piso. Camine lentamente por todo ese desorden.

"¿Que...diablos es esto?"- Y entonces vi la puerta del baño, la manija estaba rota.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y desearía no haberlo hecho.

En medio del baño se encontraba Terence, había sangre a su alrededor y en su suéter. Y tenia un cuchillo en la barriga.

"... **¡AAAAAHHHHHH!** "-eso fue lo único que recuerdo, después me desmaye.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Sil y a Dessa.

"¿Donde..estoy?"

"En el gimnasio. Te desmayaste en tu habitación. Raindrop te trajo aquí"

"¿Así que no fue un sueño? ¿Que paso con Terence?"-nadie dijo nada, excepto Vidia.

"Terence esta muerto"- _no..._

Me pare de golpe y fui corriendo hacia la salida, pero Glimmer me agarro el suéter-"¿Donde crees que vas!?"

"¿¡Donde mas!?"-me puse de mala leche-"Terence...Terence..."

"Espera.."-trato de calmarme-"Cálmate, Tink-"

Me solté de su agarre bruscamente-"¡No! Tengo que-"

"Ya lo hemos confirmado"-oí a Vidia y me detuve-"Terence esta muerto"

"Entonces, ¿por que están aquí?¿¡Por que rayos estamos en el maldito gimnasio!?"

"No estamos aquí porque queremos"-me calme un poco al oír a Periwinkle. Pero no tanto.

"¡Entonces, ¿por que?!"

"Es obvio, fue Monochrome"-respondió Spike-"Nos dijo que nos reuniéramos en el gimnasio"

"Aunque quisimos oponernos diciendo: _¿Por que debemos ir allí cuando alguien ha muerto?_ Pero..."

"Yo sugerí que lo obedeciéramos por ahora..."

"Periwinkle..."

"También estamos sorprendidos. Si queremos que no hayan mas bajas, pues tendremos que obedecer las ordenes del enemigo"

"El mato a Terence... **Monochrome** "

"No, no fui yo"-gire mi cabeza y vi a Monochrome en su podio-"Pueden confiar en mi"

"¿Monochrome?"

"Escucha, yo **nunca** haría algo que este en contra de sus vidas escolares. Yo fui famoso en el zoológico porque obedecía las reglas a excepción de otros conejos."

"¿Quien fue, entonces?"-pregunto Iridessa.

"Ah, pero eso ya lo saben. ¡Terence fue asesinado...por uno de ustedes!-dicho eso nos vimos mutuamente-"¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre? Parece que están viendo a un fantasma.¡Uno de ustedes mato a Terence para poder graduarse! ¡Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer! Ese es el reglamento. No hay nada malo en ello"

"No puede ser..."

"Debe ser broma..."

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"- le grite

"No, uno de ustedes es el asesino. El culpable debe estar consiente de ello"

"¡Sean honestos.¿Quien de ustedes mato a Terence?"-comento Glimmer.

"Incluso si uno de nosotros es culpable, dudo que se delate"

"Bueno, no importa quien sea"-explico Snowflake.

"¡Yo-yo no fui!"-grito Clank mirando a Bolt.

"¡¿Quieres culparme!?"-le grito con mala gana.

"Cálmense. Escuchen. Digamos que el culpable esta entre nosotros. Y sera capaz de graduarse de aquí, ¿no?"

"Ukukuku ¡Eso es demasiado ingenuo! ¡Diabolicamente ingenuo! ¡Infernalmente ingenuo! Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes"

" _Interesantes?_ "

"Ahora les voy a explicar la regla complementaria sobre la graduación.

"Debes evitar que los otros estudiantes sepan que eres el asesino"-comento Snowflake-"Eso es de lo que estas hablando, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Simplemente matar a alguien no es suficiente. Debes cometer el asesinato sin que otros estudiantes te descubran"

"Cometer el crimen perfecto,¿eh?"-pregunto Snowflake.

"Después de un asesinato transcurrirá un determinado tiempo, vamos a realizar una Clase de Juicio para juzgar el cometido"

"¿Clase de juicio?"

"En este juicio, tendrán la oportunidad de encontrar al asesino. Si identifican correctamente al culpable, sera castigado por alteración del orden publico de este lugar. Pero, si se equivocan, todos los estudiantes inocentes serán castigados en lugar. Esas son las reglas de la clase de juicio."-nos explico Monochrome.

En ese momento Clank levanto la mano-"Um, por cierto, ¿a que te refieres con castigo?"

"Ah, en pocas palabras...Una especie de ejecución."

"¿ **EJECUCION**?"-pregunto Iridessa-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Exactamente lo que significa. Una ejecución. Morir ejecutado, con gas venenoso, dentro de un huracán, y así sucesivamente"

"¿Quieres decir que todos moriremos si no damos con el culpable?"-pregunto Glimmer.

"Exacto. Tenemos un chimpancé inteligente aquí. Y espero que uses esa inteligencia para atrapar al culpable."-le respondió, aparentemente a Glimmer le sorprendió un poco su comentario.-"Básicamente, este juicio se llevara a cabo en el jurado.¡Tienen la oportunidad de elegir el culpable!"

"¡OYE!"-me gire y vi a Rosetta.-"¡No seas ridículo! Es una estupidez eso de Clase de Juicio.¡No quiero formar parte de esa tontería!"-estaba de mala leche, bastante!

"¿Por qué no?"-le pregunto-"!No me vengas con eso! ¿Por que tenemos que averiguar quien es el culpable?"-le respondió Rosetta.

"¡Eres muy egoísta!"

"¡Mira quien habla! Matar o morir, haz lo que quieras.¡No quiero ser parte de ello!"-estaba plasmada, no me esperaba eso.

"¡Honestamente estoy temblando por la inmensa fuerza maligna que emites!¡P-pero para que sepas, no voy a ceder ante el mal!"-dicho eso de su mano salieron unas garras.-"Voy a luchar hasta el final. Ese es mi estilo.¡Si quieres irte, debes pasar sobre mi cadáver."-Monochrome se bajo de su podio y empezó a caminar, en ese momento Rosetta lo tumba pateándolo y poniendo su pie en la barriga del conejo.

"Hecho.¿Ahora estas feliz?"-le dijo.

"Lo mismo te pregunto"-...que?-"Ya que se dijo que están prohibidos los actos de violencia contra el director. Lo deje muy claro que está prohibido,¿verdad? Activando el hechizo de invocación. ¡Sálvame, lanza de Gungagir!".

Lo que paso después me dejo pasmada, no tenia palabras. En el momento que Monochrome dijo las ultimas palabras, unas lanzas salieron de la nada y atravesaron a Rosetta por todas partes. Pero ella estaba más en shock.-"¿Eh? Esto es raro...¿Por qué yo...?"-le empezaron a salir montones de sangre de su boca y las lanzas se separaron de su cuerpo con fuerza, Rosetta cayo al piso. Muerta.

"Sangre..."-dijo Spike antes de desmayarse.

" **!AAAAAAHHHHH!** "-gritamos todos.

"N-no puede ser"

"Tienes que estar bromeando"

Monochrome se paro del suelo y se subió a la tarima-"Yo estaba tratando de evitar muertes innecesarias. Pero supongo que tenia que enseñarles una lección, después de todo. Ahora lo entienden, ¿verdad?"-como vamos a entenderlo?-"Yo voy muy en serio. Buena suerte en la investigación. Nos vemos en la Clase de Juicio más tarde."-y dicho esto desapareció detrás de su podio.

"¿Una lección?-pregunte, desde lo de Rosetta, nadie quitaba el susto de sus caras.-"¿Solo por eso?"

"Por lo menos, eso significa que Rosetta no es la culpable."-explico Vidia. Ella, Snowflake y Periwinkle se veían tranquilas.

"Vamos a empezar nuestra investigación de inmediato. No podemos dejar que los muertos nos arrastren hacia abajo por siempre"-el comentario de Snowflake me saco de mi trance.

"¿Como puedes decir algo tan-?"

"Ya lo dije antes. No importa quien es el enemigo, aquellos que no pueden adaptarse serán los primeros en morir. Cosecharon lo que sembraron."

"¡Pero eso es demasiado cruel!"

"Primero debemos averiguar quien es el culpable. Si no lo hacemos, todos vamos a ser ejecutados"-nos dijo Periwinkle, en ese momento hablo Fawn.

"¿Q-que diablo? Hay una pagina extra en "-nos giramos para ver a Fawn sentada en el piso con la Guía Electrónica Estudiantil.

"¿Eh? No tenemos tiempo para eso"-le dijo Rumble, pero todos sacamos nuestras guias.

"Archivos Monochrome. ESTO ES..."- a todos nos sorprendió., la pagina tenia una foto de Terence con una x en rojo y decía información sobre su muerte."Tiene escrito sobre la muerte de Terence detalladamente."

"Miren en donde murio Terence...En la habitacion de Tinkerbell" Todos me miraron. Rumble fue el primero en hablar.

"¡Oye, Tinkerbell! ¡Danos una explicación!"

"¡Esperen! ¡Se equivocan!"-trate de explicarles, pero a nadie le importo.

"¿En que nos equivocamos?"-me pregunto Vidia.

"Cambie la habitación con Terence solo por una noche. Porque el estaba asustado."

"¿Cambiaron habitaciones?"

"Eso es una mentira"-nadie me creía.

"¿Todos piensas que lo hice?"

"Si ¿Por que no sospecharíamos de ti?"-me dijo Vidia-"Si quieres que te creamos, tendrás que darnos alguna prueba."

"Pero..."

"Continuemos con este juego."

"¡Vidia!"

"Buena suerte"-me dijo Peri, poco a poco todos abandonaron el gimnasio.

"Tenemos que empezar nuestra investigación"

"¡Glimmer!" _Yo no lo hice. ¡Terence y yo sabemos que es un hecho! Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_

* * *

 ** _INICIA LA INVESTIGACIÓN_**

La victima es Terence. Su muerte fue alrededor de la 1:30 a.m. El cuerpo fue encontrado en la habitación de Tinkerbell. La victima murió en el baño, su muerte fue debido a una puñalada en el estomago. Aparte de eso, también le golpearon su muñeca derecha. Y parece que la tiene fracturada

Me encontraba en mi cuarto con Periwinkle, estábamos revisando todo el lugar, encontramos: cuchillo y replica de espada de oro. Después fui con Clank al basurero, encontramos: manga de camisa quemada, fragmentos de bola de cristal. Volví a mi cuarto pero esta vez con Rumble, detrás de Terence encontré un mensaje extraño: una clase de 1, un 7, un 0 y un 8 sin acabar. Fue escrito con sangre.

Periwinkle también estaba en el cuarto, cuando salio de mi cuarto vio una placa, con el nombre de Terence.-"Se supone que esta es la habitación de Tinkerbell. Entonces, ¿por que tiene la placa de Terence?"

El murió porque cambie habitaciones con el. Gire un poco mi cabeza, hacia el tinaco, pero lo que me llamo la atención estaba adentro.-"Esto es..."-encontré un CD con el nombre de Terence.

Me dirigí al aula de audio visión. Me dispuse a ver el CD de Terence-"¡Perdóname, Terence!"-el vídeo empezo con Monochrome hablando.

 _"Este es el grupo de ese preparatoriano super cantante, Terence".-_ La pantalla se apago como en mi vídeo, y cuando se prendió...-" _¡El grupo se desvaneció por alguna razón!"-_ Todos los miembros de ese grupo se encontraban en el piso, ¿vivos o muerto?...no lo se.-" _Estos chicos no volverán a florecer como cantantes o tomar el centro de atención._ _En otras palabras, Terence no tiene a donde volver. Ahora aquí esta la pregunta. ¿Por que se desvaneció el grupo? **¡LO DESCUBRIRÁS DESPUÉS DE GRADUARTE!** "-_Me encontraba fatal.

"¿Q-que rayos es esto? ¡No puede ser! Estamos hablando de un grupo ídolo. No me digas que los mataron también..."-En ese momento oí una campana que me saco de mi trance. _Y apareció Monochrome. "Ya me canse de esperar, así que ya es hora de empezar. ¡ES HORA DE LA CLASE DE JUICIO! Por favor, entren en la puerta roja ubicada en la primera planta."_

* * *

Me dirigí hacia allí. Abrí la puerta y todo el mundo se me quedo mirando. Glimmer fue la primera en decir algo.

"¡Llegas tarde, Tinkerbell! ¡Te estábamos esperando!"

"Estoy segura que tenias miedo porque eres la culpable"-añadió Spike.

"¡No saltes a conclusiones! ¡Lo discutiremos en la Clase de Juicio!"-al menos Glimmer confía un poco en mi.

"¿Que importa? Ya sabemos quien lo hizo."- _Asi que realmente creen que yo lo hice. Pero Terence y yo sabemos que soy inocente._

"Ukuku. Por fin llegaron todos. Esa puerta los llevara a la sala del tribunal. ¡La sala del tribunal que decidirá todas las suertes!"-todos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Tienes miedo?"-oí la voz de Peri a mi lado-"Tenemos que llegar al fondo de este incidente. Si no, todo va a terminar antes de que tengas la oportunidad de defenderte."-entro al ascensor y yo entre con ella.

Y por lo tanto, se abre el telón del juicio de vida o muerte. En un juego de vida o muerte. Una traición de vida o muerte. Un misterio de vida o muerte. Una excusa de vida o muerte. Una confianza de vida o muerte. ¡Una clase de Juicio de vida o muerte!

 _ **SOBREVIVIENTES 13/15**_

* * *

Ya se que muchos me odian por matar a Terence. Ah, y por el CLIFFHANGEEEER!. Ukukuku.

Dejen reviews, que los mando a la academia.


	3. Capitulo 3

La Academia Pixie Hollow. Solo hay una forma para poder graduarse de este lugar. Matar a alguien sin ser descubierto. Terence fue asesinado. Y ahora sospechan de mi de ese acto. ¡Pero Terence y yo sabemos que soy inocente! Está por empezar. Vida o muerte. La clase de juicio

* * *

Capitulo 2: Matas para liberarte o vives una nueva vida cruel.

Me pare en la entrada de esa enorme sala, contemplando su totalidad- "¿Este es el tribunal?"- dije antes de oír la típica voz molesta de Monochrome.

"Finalmente llegaron."- Y como si nada, se encontraba sentado en una gran silla roja frente a nosotros.-"¿Que piensan de este lugar? Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?"

"¡Tienes un mal gusto!"- le grito Rumble.

"Espera."-todos nos giramos para ver a Periwinkle, que había hablado.-"Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de la discusión. ¿Que significa eso?"-pregunto señalando a dos grandes postes, tenían las caras de Terence y de Rosetta con una X en rojo.

"Pienso que no deberíamos dejarles fuera solo porque murieron."-le explico, antes de que Snowflake le preguntara.

"¿Y que hay sobre esos lugares? Se supone que somos quince, ¿Y por que hay dieciséis lugares?"

"No tiene nada de especial. Este tribunal tiene capacidad para dieciséis participantes. Pongamos fin a la introducción y comencemos con la clase de juicio."-todos nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos, me encontraba alado de Terence.

"¿El culpable es uno de nosotros?"- pregunte. Logre distinguir a Vidia con una sonrisa. Monochrome me contesto.

"¡Claro! ¡Y no hay ninguna duda al respecto!"

"¡Bien! ¡Todos cierren los ojos y que el culpable levante la mano."-Dijo Glimmer con el pecho en alto.

"Idiota, es obvio que no levantara la mano"-le espeto Rumble.

"Ukukuku. Entonces, por favor, comiencen con la discusión."

 _No podemos decir conclusiones falsas-_ pensé- _La vida de todos esta en riesgo, y no solo la mía._

* * *

 ** _CLASE DE JUICIO ESTA EN SESIÓN_**

"Incluso si empezamos con la discusión..."-empezó Silvermist. Antes de que Clank concluyera.

"¿Por donde empezamos?"

"Primero empecemos con el arma que se utilizo en el crimen"-Sugirió Peri.

"Terence fue apuñalado por un cuchillo de cocina"-Comento Glimmer-"¡No hay duda! ¡Esa fue la arma usada!"

"¡Eso ya es obvio!"-le grito Rumble.

"Pero esto es importante."-Mencione-"Porque alguien tomo ese cuchillo de la cocina."

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que el culpable es quien entró a la cocina?"-pregunto Sil.

"Oigan, ya se sabe que Tinkerbell es la culpable"- _Maldito Bolt._ Pero en ese momento Sil dijo algo que me alegro el dia.

"La que tomo el cuchillo no fue Tink. Yo estaba en la cocina con Rainy anoche-"

"Uhmm, una pregunta, ¿quien es Rainy?"-pregunto Snowflake.

"Yo"- _Raindrop!?_

Todos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio. Fue Raindrop quien lo rompió.

"Anoche estuve tomando el té con Sil"-empezó a explicar Rain, Sil continuo.

"Yo tenia miedo, así que le pedí a Rainy que se quedara conmigo."-En ese momento oí la voz de Spike.

"Si ustedes son cómplices, nunca se culparían."-me dio rabia lo que dijo, pero Monochrome aclaro la situación.

"Aunque haya cómplices, solo uno puede graduarse y es el asesino"-estaba, (·por razones que ni YO misma conozco·), comiendo miel.

"Lo dice en las reglas"-menciono Vidia levantando su guía.

"En otras palabras, es inútil ayudar a los demás"-menciono Snowflake. Spike entro en caos.

"¡Si ustedes no tomaron el cuchillo, ¿entonces quien lo hizo?! ¡Nadadora idiota!"

"¿¡Nadadora idiota!?"-Rain las ignoro y siguió hablando.

"Mientras que estábamos en la cocina, hubo alguien que también llego"

"¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?"-pregunto Vidia enojada.

"Porque... esa persona ya no esta aquí"

"Eso significa..."

"El que entro en la cocina fue la misma victima, Terence"

"¿Terence...tomo el cuchillo?"-era difícil de creer.

"Ese parece ser el caso"

Explico lo que paso-"En ese momento no le di mucha importancia...Y pensar que esto pasaría"

"¿¡Entonces el que se llevo el cuchillo fue la victima Terence!?"-pregunto Glimmer.

"Tal vez fue para poder defenderse"-sugerí.

"Eso significa que Terence tomo el cuchillo y el culpable lo uso para matarlo"-explico Vidia.

"Supongo..."

"Oye Tinkerbell, todavía es pronto para decir que ya no eres sospechosa"-esas palabras me desanimaron.

"¡Miren! ¡Tink es la culpable, después de todo!"-grito Spike al otro lado de la sala.

"Les digo que no es cierto"

"¿¡Estas tratando que esta discusión vaya por un rumbo equivocado!?"-Clank empezó a decir idioteces-"Que mente mas aterradora."

 _¿Por que no me entienden? Si me culpan, todos vamos a morir._

"Esperen"-Oí la voz de Peri.-"¿No creen que es demasiado pronto para decir que Tinkerbell es la culpable?"

A todos, incluyéndome, nos sorprendieron esas palabras. "¿Huh?"-continuo hablando.

"Hay pruebas de que Tinkerbell no es la culpable."

"Peri..."- _gracias._

"Di lo que piensas"-le dijo Rain.

"Traten de recordar bien la escena. ¿Acaso el culpable entro con facilidad al cuarto del baño?"

"¿Que quieres decir?"-le preguntaron. Pero yo conteste.

"La cerradura del baño estaba rota."

"Es cierto que la cerradura estaba rota"- dijo Clank. Pero entonces volvió a aparecer Spike con sus comentarios...inútiles.

"Tinkerbell la rompió porque quería entrar a la fuerza"

"Esa es la prueba de que Tinkerbell no es la culpable"

Me sorprendió bastante que dijera eso, parecía ser la única que me apoyaba.

"¿De que hablas? Esta claro que rompería la cerradura con tal de entrar"-menciono Rumble-"Porque _**estaba cerrada por dentro**_ "

 _¿Que cosa? No, no lo estaba. Es mi oportunidad-_ "¡No es cierto! Solo el cuarto de baño de los chicos puede bloquearse"

"¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?"-me pregunto Rumble. Sabia exactamente como contestar a eso.

"El cuarto de baño de las mujeres no puede bloquearse ¿verdad, Monochrome?"

"Si, es verdad"

"En ese caso, ¿por que el cuarto de baño de tu habitación no podía abrirse?"-me pregunto Iridessa.

"Es porque no la pusieron bien. Cuando el culpable vio que no podía abrir la puerta, pensó que estaba bloqueada desde dentro. Y entonces trato de romper la cerradura."

"Si Tinkerbell es la culpable, hubiera abierto la puerta con facilidad."

"Entonces, ¿Tinkerbell no lo hizo?"- _Al fin Spike, al fin._

"Periwinkle..."

"Esto aun no termina, así que no te relajes."

"Supongamos que el culpable es otra persona"-empezó Snowflake."¿por que el culpable creería que el cuarto de baño estaba bloqueado sabiendo que la habitación es de una chica?"

"Es porque el culpable creyó que era la habitación de Terence"-explico Peri.

"¿Entonces el culpable es alguien que no sabia sobre el intercambio de habitaciones entre ellos dos?"-pregunto Iridessa.

"¡Eso incluye a todos, excepto a Tinkerbell!"- _Y volvimos con Spike paranoica._ Pero también activo a otras personas.

"Entonces, ¿quien es el culpable?"-pregunto Rumble

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a decidirlo por mayoría de votos!"- _¿que carajo Glimmer?._

"¿Quieres que lo dejemos a la suerte?"

"¿Esta situación no es muy peligrosa?"-pregunto Fawn-"Siendo realistas, alguien debe hacer algo al respecto"

"No importa si es un factor de menor importancia ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?"-espeto Snowflake.

"Tengo una pregunta"-dijo Sil alzando la mano-"¿El culpable como pudo entrar a la habitación de Tinkerbell?"

"¿Con una horquilla?"-sugirió Iridessa, Glimmer le contesto.

"No, la cerradura de la puerta tiene protección contra horquilla"

"Entonces yo responderé a tu pregunta"-dijo Clank con una cara de campeón-"El culpable se hizo pasar por un visitante y Terence abrió la puerta"-No iba a creer tal disparate, así que le respondí."

"Clank...Terence nunca le abriría la puerta a alguien"

"¿Por que contradices mi teoría? ¿¡Y por que dices que ese no es el caso!?"

"Esto es obvio. Porque el tenia mucho miedo: _No importa quien venga, no le abras la puerta a nadie - No le abriré a nadie, incluso a ti. De lo contrario no tendría sentido el intercambio de habitaciones._ Eso fue lo que dijo. Así que no hay forma de que el abriera la puerta."

"¿Entonces también fue una mentira cuando dijo que tenia miedo?"- _¿q-que cosa? Peri..."_

"¿Que estas diciendo? Eso es imposible"-le dije.

"Eso es lo que crees tu, ¿pero podrás decir lo mismo cuando veas esto?"-dijo levantando una hoja de papel.

Me quede sin palabras, la nota ponía: Quiero hablar contigo a solas. Ven a mi habitación. Para que encuentres mi habitación, comprueba las placas con los nombres.

"¿Que es?"-pregunte.

"Repase el lápiz sobre el bloc de notas. Este mensaje estaba en tu habitación. Tinkerbell, ¿escribiste esto?"

"No, no lo hice"

"Lo se. Ya se que este mensaje esta firmado por Terence"

"¿Por que escribió este mensaje?"

"Ella uso este mensaje para atraer a alguien a tu habitación."

"Una invitación del preparatoriano super idolo."-dijo Clank babeando-"Nadie se resistiría a eso. Pero me interesa mas el 2D, así que no tengo nada que ver"

"Espera"-dijo Snowflake-"Esa nota, firmada por Terence, dice "ven a mi habitación", ¿verdad?"

"En ese caso, ¿por que no fue a la habitación donde estaba Tinkerebell?"-pregunto Iridessa.

"No. El culpable abría ido sin duda a la habitación de Tinkerbell"-explico Peri.

"¿Eh? ¿Y por que?"

"Los residentes no fue la única cosa que se intercambio entre las habitaciones. Las placas con nombres también. Alguien confiando únicamente en las placas habría entrado al lugar incorrecto."

"Así que quien recibió la nota..."-empezó Iridessa.

"...confió en las placas"-termino Vidia.-"De lo contrario, hubiera ido a la habitación donde estaba Tinkerbell."

"¿Pero quien habrá cambiado las placas?"-dijo Peri pensativa-"No fuiste tu ¿verdad, Tinkerbell?"

"N-no"

"¿Q-quien fue, entonces?"-pregunto Bolt.

"Solo hay una persona que pudo haberlo echo"-dije, aunque no quería creerlo-"La única persona que sabia sobre el intercambio de habitaciones...Terence."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Pero por que invitaría a alguien después de haber intercambiado habitaciones?"-pregunto Sil.

"Probablemente Terence planeaba cometer un asesinato."-dijo Vidia-"Después de lograr su cometido, regresaría las placas a sus lugares, y le echaría la culpa a Tinkerbell"

"Eso no puede ser-"

"¿ **Verdad**? ¿Ibas a decir eso? Echa un vistazo a toda la evidencia que tenemos. El plan de Terence fracaso porque el permitió que el idiota que atrajo se defendiera. "

"¡Y recibió el primer golpe con la espada falsa!"-grito Fawn.

"No, el se defendía."

"Eso explica las marcas en la vaina"-dijo Vidia-"Si las cosas hubieran ido de acuerdo a su plan, entonces Terence estaría de pie allí con una mirada inocente en su cara."

"Pero ¿por que Terence...?"-todavía me costaba un poco creerlo. Entonces oí la voz de Snowflake.

"Es muy sencillo. El quería salir de aquí."

"Pero todo se le volteo y fue asesinado. Es un idiota"-tenia ganas de matar a esa pelimorada.

"¿Como puedes decir-?"

"¿Acaso estoy equivocada? Así es como funciona este juego."

"Pero-"

"Cálmate. Este no es momento para peleas"-las palabras de Peri me calmaron.

"Por supuesto"-añadió Snowflake-"Aun no descubrimos al culpable"

"Y que esta entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"-dijo Vidia

"¡E-eso es cierto!"-dijo Fawn aun sorprendida-"¡Todavía tenemos que condenar a alguien!"

"¡Estamos perdidos!"-grito Spike-"¡Sera nuestro fin!"

 _¡Piensa! Sera el fin si no encontramos al culpable. Debe haber algo que estemos ignorando..._

"Oigan..."-empezó a hablar Bolt-"¿Como se supone que vamos a encontrar al culpable? **_Ya no tenemos mas pistas_**. No podemos hacer nada"

 _Ya lo tengo!-_ "¡No es cierto!"

"¿Q-que?"

"Todavía hay pistas dejadas."

"¿Eh?"-pregunto.

"El mensaje de muerte de Terence"

"¿Mensaje...que?"-estaba confundido.

"Mensaje de muerte"-le contesto Peri-"¿No viste lo que había en la pared detrás de Terence?"

"¡Oh!"-grito Fawn-"¿Que rayos era eso?"

"¿Hablan del numero 1708?"-menciono Sil.

"¿No sera que ese chico sabia mucho de números?"-sugirió Rumble-"Y tu eres la preparatoriana super programadora, ¿verdad?"-dijo mirando a Iridessa.

"Bueno, yo en realidad no tengo ni idea. No le encuentro sentido a ese código"

 _Terence corrió al cuarto del baño, pero la puerta estaba atascada, la mataron con el cuchillo de cocina._ Entonces me golpeo la respuesta.

"¡Ya lo tengo!"-todos me miraron-"Lo escrito en la pared...es el nombre del culpable"

"¿¡EH!?"

"Si giramos el mensaje de muerte 180 grados, obtendríamos..."BOLT". Y ese es...tu nombre, Bolt"

"¿Eh?"

* * *

"BOLT" Ese es tu nombre. Bolt"-dije mirando al chico. A lo que se quedo a cuadros.

"Bolt..."-dijo Rain como si no lo pudiera creer.

"¡Espera! ¡Eso es solo una suposición!"

"El probablemente escribió el mensaje de espaldas a la pared"-sugirió Peri

"Dada a su posición, el lo escribió así, pero si se mira de frente parecerá que es 1708"

"¿Que demonios? ¿De verdad creen que yo lo hice? ¡Denme un respiro!"

"Si no eres el culpable, entonces ¿por que trataste de destruir las pruebas?"-le pregunto Peri.

"¿Que quieres decir?"-le pregunto Glimmer.

"Te refieres a la camisa quemada y la bola de cristal rota cerca del incinerador, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ah! Recuerdo que los vi"-dijo Clank pegándose un poco a mi.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no pude encontrar mi bola de cristal. No me digan que es la esfera de la que hablan"-dijo Fawn.

"Tinkerbell. Parece que estas comenzando a entender la respuesta a este misterio"-me dijo Peri.

"¡Esta es la historia detrás del caso!"

El culpable se asusto y trato de destruir las pruebas después de matar a Terence, pero como no pudo acercarse a la incineradora, decidió usar la bola de cristal de Fawn. Una persona normal se preguntaría si podría hacerlo, pero el culpable estaba seguro que podía lograrlo. Ya que es el preparatoriano super beisbolista. Satisfecho de que había destruido cualquier evidencia, de inmediato se fue del basurero. Pero no se había dado cuenta que un trozo de la camisa verde había caído al suelo cuando se quemaba. No tenia idea de que seria una prueba concluyente en su contra. ¿No es así, Bolt?

"¿Y bien, Bolt?"-le espeto Peri-"¿Tienes alguna objeción?"

"¿Alguna objeción? Claro que si. **¡Tengo muchas! ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡No voy a tolerar esto!** "

"Pero el único que podría golpear el interruptor con una bola de cristal eres tu, preparatoriano super beisbolista"

" **¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡No voy a tolerar esto! ¡Ademas, Clank estaba de guardia! ¡El pudo entrar a la habitación con facilidad!** "

"Pero Clank no hubiera tenido la necesidad de arrojar la bola de cristal desde el exterior"

" **¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Dices que yo tire la bola de cristal y destruí todas las pruebas, ¿pero no es que solo conjeturas basadas en pruebas circunstanciales?!** "

"Quizás, pero hay otra evidencia de que eres el culpable."

" **¡Cállate!** "

"La cerradura de la puerta del cuarto de baño le faltaba tornillos-"

" **¿¡A quien diablos le importa!?** "

"¿Y que uso el culpable para quitar los tornillos?"

" **¡Tu teoría no tiene sentido, imbécil idiota!** "

"Si mi teoría es correcta, entonces el destornillador de ese conjunto de herramientas ya no sera nuevo."

" **¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! ¡Retrasada! _¡No hay ninguna prueba! ¡Así que deja de decir tonterías!_ ¡No voy a tolerar esto!** "

"Entonces voy a comprobarlo. Bolt, ¿podrías mostrarnos tus herramientas?"

"Ah...ah...AH!"

"Estoy segura de que tus herramientas ya tienen desgastes"

"...¿huh?"

"Si vas a decir que los usaste para otra cosa, entonces tendrás que decirnos donde y como lo usaste"-le dijo Vidia, hasta este momento esto era entre el y yo, pero ahora todos estaban contra el, incluyendo a Peri.

"Y si dices, "los perdí" no es una excusa valida"

"...¿retrasado?..."

"Parece que no tienes objeciones"-le dijo Vidia. Pero el seguía en trance.

"..."

"Bolt..."

"Ukukuku. Puedo ver que este debate ya ha sido resuelto. Ahora vamos a terminar esto con un voto. Utilicen los interruptores previstos para votar"-vote, definitivamente, por Bolt-"¡Y aquí están los resultados! El culpable detrás de todo esto es..."

De repente aprecio una ruleta de casino con nuestras caras en ella, al final...se detuvo en la de Bolt.

"¡Bingo! ¡Acertaron! Terence fue asesinado por Bolt"

"¿Perdón?"-pregunto Bolt.

"Bolt..."

"¡Pedazo de mierda!"-le grito Rumble-"¿Por que demonios hiciste eso?"

"¿De verdad creen que tuve otra opción? Porque estuve a punto de morir. No había nada mas que yo pudiera hacer"-dijo con la cabeza abajo, pero luego la alzo-"¡Cualquiera de ustedes harían lo mismo!"-cayo de rodillas con fuerza y se puso a llorar. Monochrome vino y daño todo.

"Bien, entonces. Ya que todos señalaron al verdadero culpable, ¡Ahora se procederá a sancionar adecuadamente a Bolt!"

"¡E-espera un segundo!"-le dijo poniéndose de pie-"¡Tuve que matarlo por defensa propia! Cierto, ¿no estoy en lo correcto? Hehe. Lo mate para protegerme-"

"Ukuku, que empiece el castigo, entonces. Todos ya se cansaron de esperar, ¿verdad?"

"Espera...¡Por favor, espera!"-le temblaban las piernas.

"Ya es suficiente. Si perturba el orden publico, seras castigado por ello. ¿No es así como funciona la sociedad?"

"No...No...¡No!"-dijo y se fue corriendo a la pared, se puso a golpearla y a gritar por ayuda-"¡Déjenme salir!"

"¡He preparado un castigo muy especial para Bolt, el preparatoriano super beisbolista!"

" **¡NO!** "

Delante de Monochrome se alzo un boton rojo, y con un rapido movimiento se apresuro a oprimirlo.

* * *

 ** _EJECUCIÓN_**

 ** _GAME OVER_**

 ** _Bolt es declarado culpable, se le impartirá castigo ahora._**

 ** _Bolt estaba muy nervioso, nos miraba a todos, y de un momento a otro una esposa apareció y se engancho a su cuello jalándolo hacia atrás, guiándolo por un pasillo hasta una cancha de béisbol, en la cual se encontraba un palo de metal, y Bolt fue amarrado a el; brazos y piernas._**

 ** _Se me salio el corazón cuando delante de el apareció una clase de maquina de tirar bolas de tenis, pero era un poco mas grande y estaba echa de metal...parecía una ametralladora. Fue recargada con pelotas de béisbol. Y se_** ** _encendió_**

 ** _Monochrome apareció de repente con un bate y un casco._**

 ** _"Millón de bolas"_**

 ** _La maquina disparo una, dos, tres y luego perdí la cuenta, pelotas por todo el cuerpo de Bolt. El palo daba vueltas para golpear mas partes._**

 ** _Lo único que pude notar en esa masacre, fue la sangre de Bolt, y por fin la maquina se detuvo. Junto con la vida de Bolt_**

 ** _No sabia que cara poner, todos teníamos una de susto, asco y tristeza._**

 ** _Solo podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de Bolt, y las millones de pelotas con su sangre._**

* * *

"¡Wow! ¡Extremo! ¡La adrenalina esta fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo!"-dijo Monochrome mientras bailaba.

"¿¡Que es todo esto!?"-grito Spike.

"Ya...no soporto esto"-Iridessa lloraba.

"Si no quieren pasar por esto, entonces les sugiero que corten cualquier sentimiento con el mundo exterior y acepten que van vivir aquí por el resto de la vida. Si es que pueden"

Estaba enojada y traumada, no podía hacer nada, solo mire hacia abajo.

"Te entiendo. De verdad, Tinkerbell"-oí la voz de Monochome. Me puso de mala leche.

"¿Que entiendes?"

"La traición de Terence. Estas sintiendo desesperación, ¿verdad?"

"¡No jodas! Todo...¡Todo es por tu maldita culpa!"-me disponía a golpearlo, pero Peri me detuvo.

"No lo hagas. Ahora no. Si de verdad quieres vengarlo, relájate."

"¡Maldita sea!"

* * *

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, maldiciendo a Monochrome con todo mi ser. _¡Maldita sea!._ Entonces oi el timbre. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Peri.

"Tinkerbell. Hay algo que necesito decirte."-Puso sus manos juntas, entonces fue cuando me percate. Guantes? Las hadas del invierno no necesitan guantes, decidí no preguntarle, ya que sabia de que iba a hablar.

"Acerca de Terence, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Es cierto que Terence estaba tratando de incriminarte. Eso es un echo innegable. Sin embargo, ¿que crees que paso por su mente mientras estaba en agonía?"

"¿Como voy a saberlo?"

"Bueno, no puedes preguntarle al respecto, pero puedes imaginarlo. Sus últimos pensamientos tal vez fueron...de como salvarte"- _¿que?_ -"Si a el no le importaras mucho, entonces no habría dejado ese mensaje."

"¿Y si el solo quería vengarse de Bolt?"

"Mi teoría dice lo contrario. El dudaba. Dudaba de engañarte, y dudaba en asesinar. Su duda fue lo que causo su muerte. Es irónico."

"¿Por que hablas de esto?"

"Porque estoy segura de que puedes superar esto. Estoy segura de que puedes superar la muerte de tus amigos y seguir adelante. Si no puedes, no seras capaz de salir de esta situación horrenda."

"¿Superar la muerte de mis amigos? No hay manera de que pudiera hacerlo. Por eso no voy a superarlo. Los seguiré albergando. La muerte de Terence, y la muerte de Bolt. Los albergare por el resto de mi vida. ¡Y seguiré avanzando hacia adelante! No los olvidare. No voy a superarlos. ¡Voy a sostener sus muertes y deseos en mi mente cuando yo salga de aquí!"

"Así que has decidido tomar el camino más difícil. Dicho esto, espero grandes cosas de ti."

Sonreí ante su comentario.

"Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Como supiste que iba a hablar de Terence?"

"Soy una Esper"

"¿Eh?"

"Es broma. Era solo mi intuición"

 _ **SOBREVIVIENTES 12/15**_

* * *

Perdón por no subir capitulo, estaba en época de exámenes, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Dejen reviews, favoritos y sigan la historia. Acepto PM

Aparte, cambie una pequeña cosa en el capitulo 2, el numero. Cuando estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta que en vez de 8071 debía de ser 1708.

Y si de por mi fuera ponerle intro pondría: watch?v=ZdHGDfMUF6I la cancion no el video


	4. Revista juvenil de la desesperacion

_Todas las señales de que Terence alguna vez_ _estuvo aquí, habían desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro. Debe de ser obra de Monochrome-_ Me encontraba en el cuarto de baño, mientras que tomaba una ducha, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, y si alguien mas llegaría a matar para salir- _No se nos permite siquiera lamentar sus muertes. Es como si la realidad fuera una pesadilla._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Revista juvenil semanal de la**_ ** _desesperación_**

"En la Academia Pixie Hollow después de cada clase de juicio, un nuevo mundo se abre. Si no hay suficiente entretenimiento...¡La gente se aburrirá rápidamente! En cualquier caso, disfruten la exploración"

Me encontraba con mis compañeros, poco después del aviso de Monochrome. Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

"¿Que quiso decir con "nuevo mundo"?"-pregunto Fawn.

"Parece que ahora podemos subir al segundo piso"-le conteste.

"La información ha sido renovada"-espeto Periwinkle mientras sostenía su guía.

"Esto es..."-comencé a hablar, aun un poco confundida-"¿El nuevo mundo?"

"¡Alégrate, Tinkerbell!"-me decía Silvermist-"¡Si todos cooperamos, muy pronto saldremos de aquí!"

"No hables de esa forma"- _ya llego Vidia con su pesimismo-_ "Eventualmente habrá un asesinato, de aquí en adelante aparecerán mas traidores en el camino"

"¡Todo es culpa de Terence por tratar de hacer eso!"-no le preste mucha atención al comentario de Snowflake, ya que al fondo pude oír a Rumble con Glimmer: "Mierda, ¿que es esto?"

"Pero aun así..."-continuo Sil-"Para que no haya mas sacrificios todos debemos cooperar y atrapar al culpable detrás de esto..."

"Olvídalo, este no es el tiempo para esas palabras"-le dijo Vidia bruscamente

"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto Clank

"En otras palabras el que esta detrás de esto tiene...un poder inimaginable"-le contesto Snowflake.

"¿En ese caso que debemos hacer?"

"Seguir las reglas de este lugar. Para salir de aquí, engañar a los otros y ganar"-dijo Vidia-"¿Acaso no esta claro?"

"¿Estas diciendo que debemos matar a alguien?"-dijo Iridessa-"No quiero hacer eso"

En ese momento encontramos una biblioteca.

* * *

 _ **Primer dia desde la apertura de la segunda planta**_

Nos encontrábamos todos en la biblioteca. Vidia estaba con Peri, estaban revisando una computadora-"No esta funcionando, parece que esta roto"-dijo Vidia.

"Si pudiéramos conectar esto a la Internet, podríamos obtener información"-sugirió Peri.

"¿Como vas por ahí?"-me pregunto Vidia, yo me encontraba revisando cajones.

Por un momento la ignore, pero entonces encontré algo interesante. Una carta. Ponía: Director de la Academia Pixie Hollow. Vidia y Peri se sorprendieron

"Dice que es un reporte del director. Veamos"- _¿Eh?-_ "Dice que la Academia Pixie Hollow ha sido cerrada...cuando el problema se resuelva se reabrirán los estudios. ¿Que significa esto?"

"Parece que la academia había estado inactiva desde antes."-me respondió Peri.

"Cuando vine por primera vez parecía no estarlo"-dije, recordando la primera vez que llegue a la escuela.

"El que esta detrás de todo esto obtuvo la academia abandonada y creo este extraño juego..."-Vidia puso su mano sobre unos libros que tenia, parecían ser de misterio-"Nunca he leído este tipo de libros, pero...de aquí en adelante serán de mucha ayuda."-

"¿De ayuda?"-le pregunte.

Se levanto y me condujo a una habitación pequeña, estaba oscuro y olía a polvo, la única luz provenía de afuera-"Este tipo de juegos no se experimentan todos los días. Si estamos encerrados aquí, ¿por que no disfrutarlo?"

"Vidia..."-le iba a decir algo, pero Rumble apareció y me interrumpió.

"¿¡Que juego!?"-se le veía muy molesto-"¡Maldita! No hables de esa manera"-algo me decía que esto no acabaría bien, pero no era la única, Glimmer pareció notarlo también.

"Un juego es un juego"-le dijo Vidia.

"Un juego de suma cero, ¿no es así?"-todos nos giramos para ver a Snowflake, que se acercaba lentamente-"Exámenes de admisión o de carrera. Muchas actividades sociales están en esa categoría. Pero en este caso...se trata de una situación en la que todos estamos compitiendo contra quien esta detrás de todo esto."

"Eso es..."

"Parece que nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de perder el juego"-continuo hablando, todos sus comentarios iban dirigidos a Vidia.

"Por supuesto"-le contesto. Snowflake solo soltó una risita, después de agregar

"Sin duda alguna eres la heredera de la mundialmente aclamada familia Velacity"- _ese es el apellido de Vidia?-_ "Tus respuestas son diferentes de las de los demás. Por ser la "preparatoriana super heredera" las pruebas y juegos están echos para ser ganados."-mientras decía eso, Fawn, Sil y Rain llegaron a la biblioteca-"Aunque tu vida este en riesgo."

"Parece que lo entiendes bien. Pero les diré una cosa"-nos dijo con seriedad-"Ustedes también deberían estar preparados. Ya que seria aburrido si el enemigo no es alguien fuerte."

"No..."-miramos a Iridessa, se le veía a punto de llorar-"Esto esta mal...Amigos matándose los unos a los otros...No podemos...¡No podemos...hacer eso!"

"¿Amigos?"-le pregunto fríamente-"¡Ya deje claro que no somos amigos!"

"P-pero"

"¿Tu votaste por Bolt no es así?"-le dio justo en el clavo. Se quedo sin habla, fue Sil quien hablo por ella.

"Si no hubiéramos votado por Bolt en ese entonces nosotros seriamos los que habríamos muerto."

"¡Es verdad!"-añadió Clank-"¡Solo un masoquista iría tan lejos como para cavar su propia tumba!"

"¡Iridessa no es la mala aquí!"-les grite-"¡Bolt no es malo, y tampoco Terence! ¡El que esta detrás de esto es al que debemos culpar!"-mi charla fue interrumpida por otro anuncio de Monochrome.

"Atención jóvenes...Es realmente obvio...¡Que con su discurso están tratando de parecer justos! Es demasiado obvio~"-y sin mas la pantalla se apago.

"Que fue eso tan de repente..."-dijo Fawn, pero toda mi atención termino dirigida a Iridessa, la cual se había caído de rodillas y tapándose la cara, comenzó a llorar"

"Oye..."-le dijo Rumble con suavidad-"No te preocupes por cosas como esas"

"¿Ya empezaron el juego de la amistad otra vez?"-le dijo Vidia, parece que ese comentario fue el que acabo de encender su chispa.

"¡Lo he decidido!"-se traqueo los nudillos-" **¡TE VOY A MATAR!** "

Por un momento creí que la iba a golpear, pero Glimmer se puso en su camino y la detuvo-"¡Deténganse!"-pero a Rumble no le importo-"¡Sal de mi camino!"-y con eso Rumble empujo a Glimmer al suelo con fuerza hacia Sil.

"Espera, cálmate"

"De todas formas, no estoy interesada en asociarme con tus acciones sin sentido"-le dijo Vidia. Y sin mas empezo a caminar hacia la salida.

"¡Alto ahí! ¿Estas escapando?"

"Vi...Vidia puede tener la razón"-dijo Spike con su voz temblorosa.

"¿¡Que estas diciendo Spike!?"-le grito Silvermist

"Si yo desapareciera...¿¡quien estaría triste!?"- _diablos, que emo-_ "Seria mejor para todos si yo desapareciera, ¿no es así?"-trate de calmarla.

"N-no, nadie ha dicho algo así"

"Todos, ¡Todos desean eso!"-y se fue corriendo de la sala.

"Ella esta creando su propia fantasía..."-dijo Fawn bajando la cabeza, y como si nada todos la bajaron.

"¡Oigan!"-dijo Sil-"Como esta desbloqueada, ¿alguien quiere ir a la piscina? ¡Nos sentiríamos mejor si fuéramos a nadar un rato!"

"Hmm, tienes razón"-le dijo Rain.

"¿Vamos?"-pregunto Snowflake.

"Oye, vamos Iridessa."

* * *

 ** _SILVERMIST PV_**

 ** _Cuarto de cambiado femenino_**

"Este debe ser el cuarto de cambiado femenino"-les dije. Trate de abrir la puerta, pero-"Eh, parece que esta bloqueado"

"Veamos"-oí la voz de Monochrome-"Para abrir las puertas de los cuartos de cambiado, usen sus Guías Electrónicas. Ademas, para mayor seguridad...Los hombres solo pueden entrar a su cuarto de cambiado, y las mujeres al suyo"

"¿Que pasa si alguien entra mientras la puerta esta abierta?"-le pregunte.

"Para alguien que trate hacer esas acciones impuras...¡Los castigare con la ametralladora!"

"¡E-espera!"-dije sorprendida-"¡Nos lastimaremos con esa cosa!"

"Esto, ¿acaso no moriríamos?"-me dijo Iridessa.

"Entonces, ¿que pasa si tomamos la Guía de alguien mas?"-le pregunto Snowflake.

"Ah, no pensé en eso"- _no me digas que..._ -"Añadiré esta regla: ¡Tomar prestada la Guía Electrónica de alguien esta prohibido! Este cerebro es 100% de algodón...Debo ser un genio ¡Nos veremos pronto!"-y finalmente se fue, pero.

"Su aparición daño totalmente el ambiente."

* * *

 ** _BIBLIOTECA (·ya volvimos con Tinkerbell·)_**

Vidia se encontraba en la biblioteca, era casi de noche, así que todo estaba oscuro. Lo que me llamo la atención fue que, desde un librero, Spike la observaba.

"Esta oscuro..."-dije antes de verla-"¿Spike?"

"Oye, ¿que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"-le dijo Vidia, Spike pareció sorprenderse-"Eres una molestia, vete. Y tu, toma un baño. Hueles mal"-Spike inhalo-"No me lo hagas repetir. Vete inmediatamente. Tu olor se esparcirá"

"Q-que...Ah, esta bien"-se fue cabizbaja, y me dispuse a seguirla.

"¡Spike!"-le quería decir algo, pero no sabia que-"Ah...Umm...Como puedo decir esto..."

"Vidia...ella..."-estaba temblando y hablando débilmente, y como si nada se volteo, tenia toda la cara roja, los ojos agrandados y respiraba fuertemente-"¡Esta realmente preocupada por mi!"

"¿Que?"

"¡Me dijo que tomara un baño! Oye, Tinkerbell ¿Que piensas?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Crees que Vidia y yo hacemos buena pareja?"- _Es lesbiana?_ -"No hay forma de que lo sepas...Esto...Esto es lo que tu llamas... **¡AMOR!** "

"Ah...¿enserio?"-y se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara-"Todos tienen una personalidad tan fuerte y diferente."

* * *

 ** _CAFETERÍA_**

Me dirigí a la cafetería como todos los días, pero esa vez.

"¡Oh, Tinkerbell!"-me encontré a Glimmer y a Rumble-"¡Viniste en el momento apropiado!"

"¿Que pasa ahora?"

"Oye tu, ayúdanos con algo"- _¿Con que?-_ "¡Esta mujer ha estado hablando basura todo este tiempo! ¡Dice que tengo un espíritu débil!"

"¿¡Eso acaso no es cierto!? ¡Como no tienes espíritu tienes que usar la violencia!"

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Entonces estas diciendo que tu tienes espíritu!? ¡Un espiritu que excede al mio!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Maldita! ¡Esta bien, peleemos!"

"¡Esperen!"-Y sin mas cada uno me agarro un brazo y me arrastraron hasta un sauna.

"Umm"-les estaba viendo desde una pequeña ventana. Glimmer tenia una toalla en la cabeza y Rumble estaba sin camisa y solo con una toalla encima. Los dos estaban sudando a mares-"¿Están bien? Ya han pasado 40 minutos"-pero no me hicieron caso.

"¡Mira lo roja que esta tu cara! ¿Acaso eres tan débil?"-le grito Rumble.

"¡He tenido la cara así desde mi nacimiento!"

"¡Oye! Puedo ver que estas resistiendo mucho"

"Hahaha. Todavía estoy llena de energía ¡quisiera tomarme un te de manzanilla caliente!"

"¿Por que no salen los dos?"-les sugerí

"¡Todavía no!"

"¡Todavía no!"

"Ya es media noche, digamos que fue un empate y ya."

"¡No hay empate en una competencia!"-me grito Glimmer.

"¡Bien dicho! ¡Sigamos hasta el mas profundo infierno! ¡Tinkerbell! Regresa tu primero"

"Lo haré con gusto"

Y me fui a mi cuarto.

* * *

 ** _Segundo día desde la apertura de la segunda planta_**

Lo que me encontré a la mañana siguiente me dejo sin habla, justo frente a mi, las dos personas que ayer se querían matar,hoy estaban abrazados y hablando.

"¡Deja de hablar estupideces, camarada!"-grito Rumble con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

"¡Tu eres el que debería parar, camarada!"-le respondió Glimmer con la misma sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Oye, Tinkerbell!"

"¡Gracias por lo de ayer!"

"¿Que ha pasado?"-le pregunte a Sil que estaba sentada cerca mio.

"No tengo ni idea, pero han estado raros desde la mañana."

Se pusieron a reír-¡Alguien como tu es incapaz de comprender los lazos inquebrantables entre camaradas! ¡La amistad entre camaradas es mas densa que la sangre!"

"¡Esa es mi camarada! ¡Actuando de lo mas genial!"-no quería seguir con esta locura, así que decidí preguntar.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿quien gano ayer?"-pero no funciono.

"¡Ese no es el problema!"

"¡Olvídate de cosas como esas! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo! ¡~Rayo del olvido~!"Glimmer hizo unos movimientos con los brazos extremadamente raros.

"¡Muy buena, camarada!"

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero salí de mi trance cuando oí que algo se caía. Fue una taza, y se encontraba a lado de Snowflake, con Clank delante de ella cubriéndose el cuerpo con un plato.

"Alto, alto"-le pregunto Clank-"¿Que esta haciendo "Miss Bunny"?"- _Miss Bunny?_

"No me gusta el té con leche así. Solo acepto té con leche real que usa té mezclado con leche."-le dijo Snowflake

"No tiene que ir tan lejos."

" **¡CÁLLATE Y TRÁELO, TOCINO HUMANO!** "

"¡E-este humilde porcino lo traerá de inmediato!"

"Te lo dejo encargado"

Tan raro fue eso, que hasta Glimmer y Rumble se callaron y miraron a Snowflake. Toda esa locura fue interrumpida por un anuncio de Monochrome.

"Anuncio escolar. Anuncio escolar. Por favor, reúnanse en el gimnasio inmediatamente. Emergencia. Emergencia.

* * *

Todos nos dirigimos al gimnasio inmediatamente. Y como siempre, Monochrome apareció detrás del podio.

"Dejemos de lado las introducciones. Iré al grano. Estoy muy aburrido porque no ha ocurrido ninguna "oscuridad" aun. Por lo tanto, he decidido darles un nuevo motivo. Ahora, el tema sera...¡Momentos embarazosos! y ¡Recordando el incomodo pasado!"-en sus manos tenia unos sobres con nombres en ellos, al terminar de hablar los tiro por los aires. Todos nos apresuramos a agarrar el que ponía nuestros nombres. Al abrirlos todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

"¿¡Como...!?"

"¿¡Por que...esto...!?"

"Todos tienen memorias vergonzosas o eventos pasados que quieren olvidar. Mi hoja decía: "Tinkerbell mojaba la cama hasta la secundaria" _Seria muy vergonzoso si los demás se enteraran_

 _"_ Ukukuku ¡El tiempo limite es de 24 horas! ¡Si no hay "oscuridad" hasta entonces, revelare sus secretos vergonzosos a los cuatro vientos! Hasta entonces"

"Pero aun así, no es motivo para querer matar a alguien"-dijo Sil.

 _Eventos pasados que no quieres revelar a nadie ¿Pero habrá alguien que mataría para ocultar su secreto? ¿Estaré siendo muy optimista? No. No hay forma._

Después de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir.

* * *

 ** _Cuarto día desde la apertura de la segunda planta._**

"Buenos días. Ukukuku ¿Dormiste bien, Tinkerbell? Al parecer, algo le ha pasado a uno de tus compañeros."

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a la cafetería, me encontré a Fawn, Sil y Rain.

"¿¡Que ha pasado!?"-les pregunte.

"¡Llegas tarde, Tinkerbell!"-me grito Fawn.

"¿Ha vuelto a pasar?"-pregunto Rain.

"¡No puede ser!"-le contesto Sil-"Es solo una ¡"Memoria embarazosa"!"

"¿Seria ese realmente el caso?"-no me había dado de cuenta que Vidia estaba ahí-"Puede ser que alguien piense diferente. Entonces, vamos a averiguar. Tinkerbell, acompáñame"

* * *

Por alguna razón nos dirigimos a el cuarto de cambiado de las mujeres, al llegar.

"Esto es sospechoso"-dijo Vidia-"Muy sospechoso ¿No crees?"

"¿Que quieres decir?"-y empezo a caminar a la puerta-"¡Ah...! ¡Necesitas tu-!"

"Esta abierta"- de fondo pude oír la voz de Monochrome.

"Por ahora, los seguros de los vestidores han sido desactivados para la investigación."

Las dos entramos y...lo que esperaba no sucediera, sucedió.

Justo frente a mi se encontraba alguien colgado, tenia sangre en su cabeza que le caía por toda la cara, también le salia sangre de las piernas, estaba colgada de brazos por una cuerda y tenia un mensaje a su lado. La victima de esta vez...era Iridessa.

Al verla casi me da un paro, solté un grito y caí sentada-"Iri...¡Iridessa!"

Vidia se acerco al cuerpo-"Un mensaje de sangre...¿Fiebre sangrienta? Interesante, al parecer un asesino sádico ¿No lo crees?"-En ese momento entro Glimmer corriendo.

"¿¡Que paso!? ¡EH!"

"Pim pom pam pum ¡El cadáver ha sido hallado! ¡Después de un descanso, la Clase de Juicio comenzara!"

"¿¡Q-que!?"

"Es el anuncio del Cadáver Encontrado. Ya veo, te desmayaste durante el caso de Terence y no lo pudiste presenciar"- _ya veo...-_ "El anuncio es lanzado cuando tres personas hayan el cadáver. Glimmer, reúne a todos"

"¡S-si...!"-y con eso se fue.

"Ha empezado de nuevo...El juego del juicio donde arriesgaremos nuestras vidas..."

 _No se tomo mucho tiempo para que todos se reunieran. Consternados y horrorizados, con una expresión de ira, todos rodearon a Iridessa y se quedaron parados. Spike se acaba de desmayar por la sangre._

* * *

 ** _Inicio de la_** ** _investigación_**

 _La victima, Iridessa. Hora de muerte 2 a.m. El cuerpo fue identificado en la escuela, en el segundo piso, el el cuarto de cambiado de mujeres. La letalidad parece haber sido ataques a la nuca por un arma contundente. Puede ser asumido como una muerte instantánea. El arma de seguro fue esta. **Pesas.**_ _Y la escena del crimen debió ser aquí. **Alfombra con sangre.** _

Estado del cadáver:

"Esta no es una cuerda, es una extensión de enchufe"-dijo Periwinkle.

"¿Extensión de enchufe?"-le pregunte-"Estaba en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?"

"Si"- ** _Extensión de enchufe_** -"Recuerdo haber visto esto allá.

"¿Eh? La guía electrónica de Iridessa ha desaparecido"-les dije-"¿Donde puede estar...?"

 ** _Fiebre sangrienta_** -¡Es un mensaje deslumbrante!-grito Fawn.

"¿Que es eso?"-pregunto Silvermist.

Seguí investigando con Raindrop.

"Después de entrenar anoche, derrame proteína de café qui, pero...el derrame parece haber desaparecido"-me contó.

"¿Manchas en la alfombra en el vestidor de mujeres?"-eso fue antes de notar- _¿Ah? ¿Póster de una cantante en el vestidor de mujeres? **Póster de cantante femenina.**_ _¿Entonces que hay en el de los hombres? ¿Un póster de cantantes masculinos?-_ Extraño..."

Continué con Snowflake.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, la ultima vez que vi a Iridessa. La vi apurada llevando una maleta con ropa deportiva dentro ¿Tal vez planeo reunirse con alguien?"

"Pero, no podemos encontrar su maleta"-le dije

"La culpable es... ¡Genocidio Seo!"-dijo Vidia.

"¿Que? ¿¡Genocidio Seo!? Eso es definitivamente el sobrenombre del asesino..."

"¿Realmente quieres saber? Necesito que cooperes con mi investigación."-me dijo.

"¿Ah?"

"Sígueme."

* * *

Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Mientras hablábamos sobre ese nombre

"El incidente de Genocidio Seo, causo furor en los medios antes de que nos encerraran aquí, ¿verdad? Podría ser una impostora"

"Imposible."

"¿Como estas tan segura?"

"Te diré porque."

Nos dirigimos a ese cuarto oscuro.

"¿¡Datos clasificados de la policía!?"-le pregunte.

"Originalmente, estos datos no han sido revelados al publico."-me dijo.

"¿¡Como puede haber algo como eso aquí!? Y, ¿son datos confiables?"

"Vi algo parecido a esto en la residencia Velacity. No hay necesidad de sospechar aquí."

"Incluso si dices que suena increíble..."

"Ese es tu mal habito. Asumes que algo es invalido, solo porque te parece increíble. La Genocidio Seo esta escrita aquí. Sin duda alguna, deja el mensaje "Fiebre Sangrienta" con sangre en la escena del sus victimas son hombres, las tijeras son sus armas. Si lo miras en términos de datos, se puede concluir que es un caso de desorden de personalidad. Y todas las victimas han sido crucificadas. Pero, el hecho de que las victimas cuelgan, es un hecho poco conocido, incluso en la policía."

"Entonces...Es posible que...¿¡Genocidio Seo esta entre nosotros!?"

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas!"-en ese momento llego Silvermist-"¡Algo le paso a Spike!"

* * *

Nos llevo a la habitación de Spike

"Desde entonces, Spike ha estando actuando raro. Ni siquiera saldrá de ahí...Dice que solo quiere hablar con Vidia."-Sil toco el timbre-"Spike, ¿estas bien? Aquí esta Vidia."

"¿¡ _Vidia!?"-_ abrió la puerta despacio, se le veía terrible-"Vi...Vidia...Lo...Lo siento. No pude cumplir nuestra promesa. ¡P-pero! Esta bien. Porque...¡Porque...! ¡Lo haré...! ¡No dejare hacer a Genocidio Seo hacer lo que le plazca!"- cerro la puerta.

"¡E-espera!"-Silvermist trato de abrirla-"¡Spike! ¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¿¡Por que actúas de esta manera!?"- _¿Que esta pasando?-_ "¡Oye, Spike! ¡Ábrenos!"

Pero entonces-"Como estoy cansado de esperar, ¿comenzamos? ¡La Clase de Juicio que todos esperábamos!"

 _ **SOBREVIVIENTES 11/15**_

* * *

Ya se...ya se...no tengo alma. Pero a quien le importa!?

Dejen reviews y PM.


	5. Revista del chico desesperado

Perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, es que tengo un amigo que se llama "inspiración" el cual se fue de viaje al caribe, así que…se imaginan lo que pasó.

Sin más preámbulos… ¡VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO!

* * *

 _Sucedió de nuevo. El segundo asesinato que desearía no hubiera ocurrido. Con la emoción del mundo subiendo, y sus expectativas al tanto, la Clase de Juicio comienza._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Revista semanal del Chico Desesperado_**

 ** _CLASE DE JUICIO ESTA EN SESION_**

"Ahora,"-empezó a hablar Monochrome-"¿Por qué no empezamos discutiendo el arma homicida?"

"De acuerdo con los archivos de Monochrome, la víctima sufrió un trauma en la cabeza con un arma contundente, lo que resulto en su muerte."-explico Vidia con su Guía en la mano, antes de que Glimmer preguntara:

"¿Qué cosa pudo haber sido el arma contundente?"

"Ha de ser un tubo de acero"-sugirió Fawn, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que detenerla.

"¡Te equivocas!"

"Oh, ¡claro!"- _que rápido cambio de opinión…_ -"¡Totalmente!"

"Bueno, no encontramos un tubo de acero en la escena del crimen."-le tranquilizo Clank, si seguía así le iba a dar un patatús.

"La herida de la víctima coincide con la pesa también."-explico Periwinkle, era una buena observación, pero los demás se concentraron en otra cosa.

"¿¡T-tú revisaste la herida!?"

"Eeep ¡Asqueroso!"

"Observando cómo estaban las marcas de sangre en la alfombra, podemos asumir contundentemente que el asesinato tomó lugar en el vestidor de chicas."-observo Snowflake.

"Entonces, averigüemos quien lo hizo."-sugirió Vidia-"Aunque es un poco obvio quien fue."

"¿¡En serio!?"-grito Rumble desde el otro lado de la sala.

"No hay duda de eso ¡El que mató a Iridessa, fue Genocidio Seo!"

"¿Te refieres al asesino serial del que todos están hablando?"-le pregunto Fawn.-"No puede ser"

"¿¡Estás diciendo que uno de nosotros es el asesino!?"-en este momento todos estaban a la defensiva, el asesino podría ser cualquiera. Pero al final termine cediendo a la idea.-"¡No hay pruebas!"

"De hecho, pueden haber."-todos dejaron de hablar para mirarme a mí-"La prueba pueden ser los documentos que encontramos en la biblioteca. "

"Los archivos secretos sobre Genocidio Seo, contenían detalles sobre dos características compartidas por los asesinados: Un mensaje escrito en sangre."

"Fiebre de pechos, ¿verdad?"-dijo Clank.

"Creo que te refieres a Fiebre sangrienta"-le reprocho Silvermist.

"El otro detalle es más importante. Es una pieza de información que fue escondida al público. El hecho de que Seo crucifica a sus víctimas. En otras palabras, basándonos en la crucifixión de Iridessa, es natural asumir que Seo es el culpable."

"¿Eso quiere decir que el asesino en serie está entre nosotros?"-le pregunto Snowflake.

"De hecho. Y es...¡Spike!"

En momentos cambio de su tono pálido, a un tono morado y empezó a sudar. Nadie quería creerlo, era muy difícil hacerlo.

"¡Un segundo!"-grito Silvermist-Spike no aguanta ver sangre ¿Qué clase de asesino le teme a la sangre?"

"Ella es Genocidio Seo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es."

"Ahora nos sale con acertijos. Deja de hablar idioteces"-le reprimió Fawn, pero yo no lo veía asi, yo lo veía como una pista.

 _Ella es Genocidio Seo, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo es, lo que significa...Piensa, piensa-_ "¡Eso es! ¡Ya lo sé! El archivo establecía algo más. Evidentemente, cabe la posibilidad de que el culpable tenga un desorden de identidad."

"Eso es."-comento Vidia.

"Prometiste que mantendrías el secreto."-dijo Spike mientras que se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Ahora oigámoslo de la boca del culpable."-esto la llevo al patatús definitivo.

" ** _¡AAAAAHHHHH!_** "- Y sin nada se desmayó, cayendo hacia atrás con fuerza. Para mi sorpresa se levantó inmediatamente, pero eso no fue lo peor...Se levantó sin el uso de manos, era como si hubiera puesto un botón de retroceder y hubiera visto cuando se cayó, pero al revés. Pero entonces me di cuenta, que la que estaba delante de mí, no era Spike...¡Era Genocidio Seo! Se veía igual a ella, pero su voz era más confiada, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una lengua larga y puntiaguda.-"¿Ustedes querían conocerme? No me digan que ya saben. Como sea, no es como que pudiera cambiar algo. Eso es. Yo soy la Preparatoriana Súper Asesina ¡Genocidio Seo! Mi nombre real apesta, por cierto."

"¿Qué anda mal, Spike?"-le pregunto Glimmer con asombro. Ella se limitó a reír.

"Un asesino sano reside en un cuerpo y mente sanos."

"¿Podría ser la diferencia a su yo de siempre, ser más grande?"-Rain no pudo haber hecho una pregunta mejor.

"Creo que es suficiente prueba. Esta asesina mato a Iridessa. Hay un motivo claro, también."-Vidia tenía las ideas claras como un cristal.

"¿Un motivo?"

"Spike haría lo imposible por mantener a Seo como un secreto para todos ¿No crees que es suficiente para un motivo?"

"Ya veo. Ya veo, ya veo"-dijo Seo-"Muy mal, de hecho ¡Yo no lo hice!"

"¿Huh? ¿Crees que te creeremos?"

"¡Si! Nadie creería a un asesino serial."

"Puede que sea cierto. Puede que sea bien cierto, pero."-No estaba al cien por ciento segura.

"Este y los otros asesinatos que has cometido comparten los mismos modus operandi"

Me di cuenta de ese error en fracción de segundos-¡Te equivocas!"

"¿Qué?"-me dijo con su típico tono despectivo.

"Oh, ¿acaso no lo notas? Maldita idiota"-le espeto Seo.

"Id-" _Tiene una cara de asombro que no se la quita nadie._

"Te explicare. Soy un asesino de primera ¡Soy muy cautelosa por como hago las cosas!"

"Tiene razón."-ahora el problema si tenía sentido-"La causa de muerte es diferente. Las victimas de Genocidio Seo fueron asesinadas usando tijeras."

"Es lo mismo que una tienda de fideos popular es exigente con su caldo, fideos y otros ingredientes."-respondió Spike.

"La crucifixión es diferente, también."-continúe explicando-"Iridessa fue crucificada usando algo como una cuerda, ¿verdad? Pero las victimas de Genocidio Seo fueron crucificadas con tijeras afiladas."

"¡Bingo! Yo uso mis propias tijeras para crucificarlas. También, Tinkie. ¡Eso no es todo!"

"¿Tinkie?"

"Aquello que todas mis víctimas tenían en común."-eso me puso a pensar.

"¿Aquello que todas tus víctimas tenían en común?"-me esforcé lo más que pude, y al fin lo termine descubriendo.-"¡Oh, cierto! ¡Todas tus víctimas eran hombres!"

"¡Lo tienes! ¡Las únicas personas que mato con pasión son chicos lindos!"-Para ser honesta, esto es lo más raro que he visto hasta ahora-"¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo creer que lo dije! ¡Estoy en camino de convertirme en una amante del porno entre hombres!"

"Has hecho tus...inclinaciones...bastante claras"-dijo Vidia con desprecio, pero matar a otros para sobrevivir es algo completamente diferente."

"Cállate, perdedora"

"¿Perdedora?"-Con cada insulto lanzado de Spike a Vidia, Vidia se quedaba en shock por momentos.

"No mataría por algo tan tonto como sobrevivir"-Y entonces saco de sus bolsillos dos pares de tijeras, uno en cada mano-"¡Tada!"

"¿¡Ella está totalmente armada!?"

"Nunca salgo de casa sin mis queridas tijeras."

"¡Pero tú eres la única que pudo haberla crucificado!"-le grito Rumble.-"Nadie más sabe sobre eso"

"Si, eso es porque asumimos que fuiste tú y no un imitador"-lo que dijo Sil me dejo pensando.

"Un momento. Creo que tú pudiste hacerlo."-tenía una idea descabellada, pero creo que estaba en lo cierto-"Vidia."

Todo el mundo se sorprendió-"¿Qué?"-pero ella se quedó quieta y callada.

"Cuando fuiste a revisar los archivos antes, dijiste..." _He visto el mismo libro antes en el estudio de mi casa"_ No sería exagerado decir que ya conocías el método de matar de Genocidio Seo antes de venir aquí."

"¿A-Así que, Vidia es la imitadora?"-dijo Clank agarrándose los cachetes.

"¿Querías inculpar a Genocidio Seo por un crimen que cometiste?"-no me imagine que se lo creerían.

"¿Y bien, Vidia?"-le espeto Glimmer, apuntándole con el dedo-"¡Respóndenos!"

"¿Qué tal alguna prueba?"-Dijo con determinación.

"Tengo algo"-En ese momento hablo Periwinkle, por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia.-"La cuerda usada para crucificar a Iridessa, no era una cuerda en realidad, era un cable de extensión de la biblioteca. Debería serte familiar, Vidia".

"Ya veo. Entonces asesiné a Iridessa en el vestidor de chicas y puse el cadáver de forma que pareciera que la asesina en serie lo hizo ¿Eso te suena bien?"- _La están acorralando ¿Por qué esta tan tranquila? Espera ¿El asesinato fue realmente en el vestidor de chicas? Recuerdo que Raindrop me dijo que se le había derramado su vaso de proteínas, y que cuando regreso ya no estaba. En el baño de las chicas estaba un poster de una cantante femenina y en el de los chicos el de un grupo masculino. Ya sé._

"Esperen un momento..."-Ya lo tenía-"¿Sera posible que el asesino movió las cosas entre los vestidores para confundirnos?"

"¿¡A que te refieres!?"

"¿Entonces piensas que Vidia cambio las cosas de lugar?"

"Había un poster de una cantante femenina en el vestidor de chicas y uno de un grupo masculino en el de los chicos."

"¿No debería ser al revés?"

"Exacto. Así que básicamente, Iridessa no fue asesinada en el vestidor de chicas sino en el de chicos."-aunque no tenía claro cómo.

"¿¡Que!?"-Vidia grito, me sorprendió bastante su reacción. Como si no supiera sobre eso.

"¿Pero cómo Iridessa entro a ese vestidor?"- _Buena pregunta, Fawn._

"Es simple"-Volteamos a ver a Periwinkle-"Iridessa era hombre."

" **¿¡Que!?** "-nunca había visto a Vidia tan alterada. Y no era la única.

"Lo descubrí cuando examine el cadáver."

"¡Es cierto!"- _Monochrome..._ -"¡ Iridessa era un transformista!"

"¿Qué? ¿¡Él era travesti!? ¡Eso es tan sexy! Debí haberlo matado."

"Eso no salva a Vidia de ninguna sospecha, por cierto"

"No creo que lo haya hecho"

"¿Por qué no?"- _Hija de...te trato de ayudar y tú me cuestionas...no importa._

"Bueno, parecías bastante sorprendido cuando supiste que Iridessa era un hombre. El culpable ya lo debería saber. Por eso creo que no fuiste tú."

"Ya veo. Me molesta que dijeras eso sin tener una prueba definitiva, pero lo dejare pasar, justificaré tu declaración."-En ese momento estrello sus manos contra la mesa-"Tinkerbell tiene razón. Yo no lo hice. Encontré el cadáver en el vestidor de las chicas, así que simplemente lo moví para que se viera así."

"¿T-Te burlas de nosotros, imbécil?"-le dijo Rumble con la voz temblándole.

"Quiero poner sus habilidades a prueba y descubrir al culpable al mismo tiempo."

"¿D-De verdad piensas que te creeríamos?"-le dijo Glimmer.

"No me importa si no me creen. Todo lo que significa es que estarán culpando a la persona equivocada. Si no quieren eso, ayúdenme a hallar al culpable..."

" **Jodete...** "-Rumble interrumpió a Vidia, antes de que Periwinkle hiciera lo mismo.

"Cierto. Discutamos esto."

"Continuaremos con el juego de adivinar el culpable, entonces."

"Retomemos una vez más."-empezó Snowflake-"¿Cómo pudo el culpable entrar en ambos vestidores?"

"Pude hallar los dispositivos de los tres que han muerto en el vestíbulo."-dijo Periwinkle.

"¿Qué significa eso?"-le pregunto Silvermist.

"Significa que sería posible entrar a ambos vestidores usando esos. "

"Sí. El de Bolt no funcionaba, eso nos deja con las de Terence y Rosetta"

"¿Así que dices que el culpable puede ser cualquiera?"-le pregunto Silvermist.

"¿Pero usar la Guía de alguien más no va contra las reglas?"

"Las reglas prohíben prestar tu Guía a alguien más"-le explico Vidia-"No se prohíbe tomar la de alguien más."

"¡Eso es cierto!"-dijo Monochrome.

"¿Entonces todo lo que sabemos del culpable es nada?"-pregunto Clank.

 _¿Alguna otra pista? ¿Qué es lo que estamos olvidando? Hm, ah, verdad._

"Ah, cierto, Snowflake"-me miro-"¿Tu viste a Iridessa esa noche, no es cierto?"

"Sí. Iridessa llevaba un bolso con una sudadera adentro."

"Pero no fuimos capaces de encontrarlo en la escena del crimen."-dijo Periwinkle.-"El culpable debió deshacerse del bolso ¿Hay algunas otras pistas?"

"Si mi memoria no me falla, habían diferentes tipos de sudaderas."-dijo Rain.

"Vienen en distintos colores"-agrego Sil.

"¡Y-Yo no tengo nada por el estilo!"-grito Clank.

"Yo tengo una blanca"-dijo Fawn.

"¿Entonces Iridessa acordó encontrarse con alguien para elegir las mismas sudaderas?"

"¡Lo tengo!"-espeto Glimmer-"¡El y el culpable llevaron el mismo tipo de sudadera!"

"Entonces, el culpable también tiene una sudadera azul."-dijo Rumble. _Espera ¿Cómo sabia el color?-_ "Bueno, la mía es distinta. Es negra."

"¡Eso es incorrecto!"

"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Parece que tú también lo notaste, Tinkerbell"-dijo Peri-"Esa palabra sin sentido de hace un momento."

"Sí. ¿Rumble, como supiste que la sudadera de Iridessa era azul?"-mi comentario le dio un electro-shock.-"Snowflake nunca dijo el color."

"Qu-Que estás diciendo..."

* * *

"Has cavado tu propia tumba, Rumble"-le dijo Peri.

"¿Q-Qué dijiste?"

"Es mas como que tu hiciste que el la cavara"-le dijo Vidia.

"Entonces fue un engaño. Querías que el culpable cometiera una torpeza como esa."

"Correcto."

"¡Espera!"-grito Glimmer moviendo su brazo bruscamente en dirección de Periwinkle-"¡No hay manera de que mi camarada pudiera hacer algo como eso!"-la cara de Rumble estaba tensa, y sudaba un montón.-"¿¡Qué pasa, camarada!? ¡Diles!"-Glimmer salió de su espacio y se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Rumble y le agarro la camiseta-"¡Diles que se equivocan! ¡Sí! ¡Ellos se equivocan!"-Glimmer sudaba igual o más que Rumble.-"¡Tienen que estarlo! ¡Tiene que haber un error en su razonamiento! ¡Todos ustedes simplemente lo están marcando!"

"Vamos a dar un vistazo a todo el caso otra vez, entonces. Eso probara si nuestro razonamiento está o no mal"-y luego comencé a explicar-"En la noche. Iridessa tomo un bolso de gimnasia salió. Adentro había una sudadera azul. Luego, Iridessa se dirigió al vestidor de chicos ¿Pero cómo hizo ella, una chica, para entrar? Fue porque ella- No, EL era un chico. La persona con la que él fue a encontrarse fue el que cometió el asesinato. El culpable tomo la pesa, la arma del asesinato, y ataco a Iridessa. Luego de que el asesinato tomo lugar, él tuvo la idea de cambiar las cosa entre los vestidores para ocultar el asesinato. Y como pudo entrar al vestidor de chicas, pudo haber usado la Guía de Rosetta. Y es así como el culpable cambio la escena del crimen ¿No es eso cierto...Rumble?"

"Si. Eso es cierto"-Dijo con la cabeza baja-"Yo lo mate."

"Camarada... ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Adelante comienza, Monochrome. Comienza la fase de votos."

"¡Roger!"

" **¡No!** **¡Por favor espera!** "

"No ¡No me gusta esperar! Usen los botones para votar."

" **¡Aguanta!** "

Y otra vez, la ruleta con nuestras caras, se detuvo, en la de Rumble.-"¡Yahoo! ¡Iridessa fue asesinado por Rumble! Por cierto, el voto no fue unánime."- _¿Qué?-_ "¿Glimmer, por que votarías por ti misma? Fuiste salvado por la mayoría de voto, de igual manera."

"Increíble."-dijo Glimmer, con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos-"No lo voy a creer. Yo..."

"Lo siento."-le dijo en voz baja Rumble, Glimmer puso cara tensa y volteo a donde estaba Rumble y le agarro la camiseta con más fuerza que antes.

" **¿¡Por qué te disculpas!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué lo haces!? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?** "-con cada grito de Glimmer, más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Ahora que Rumble ha tomado el quinto lugar, daré una explicación en su lugar."-agarro un cartel negro con letras en blanco-"Hace mucho tiempo, había un chico. Su nombre era Iridessa Lighter. Aun cuando él era un chico, Iridessa era muy sensible acerca de su debilidad. **Tú eres un chico, lo sabes**. Él fue forzado a escuchar esas palabras desde que era pequeño. Luego de caer ante su sentimiento de debilidad, el busco refugio en una aún más grande. Él se convirtió en una chica. Así fue como el eligió escapar de la realidad. Este fue un secreto que él quería mantener de todos los demás a cualquier costo. Si las personas se hubieran enterado de eso, le habrían hecho sufrir aún más que lo que ya había sufrido. El habría caído ante la profunda desesperación. Sin embargo, por desgracia, la amenaza de que su secreto sea revelado lo llevo a cambiar. **Tengo que hacerlo. Es ahora o nunca. Tengo que volverme más fuerte y encontrar a mi verdadero yo ¡Debo volverme una persona fuerte!** Desde ese día, Iridessa empezó a ejercitarse. Y a la persona a la que le pidió ayuda fue..."-todos giraron para ver a Rumble.

"Así es. Iridessa me dijo su secreto."

"Como un pandillero forajido que moriría antes de romper una promesa de hombres y a quien le sobra masculinidad. Rumble era la imagen de un Hombre Fuerte que Iridessa tanto anhelaba. Ahora que toco el tema, os diré algo más. Acerca de los recuerdos y los profundos, oscuros secretos que Rumble no quería que el mundo descubra."- _Se suponía que lo mantendría en secreto._ -"Verán... ¡El mato a su propio hermano mayor!"-Rumble estaba pálido, sus dientes mordían uno con el otro y su frente estaba llena de sudor. Pero después hablo.

"L-La única razón por la que me uní a los motociclistas era mi hermano, que había formado el mejor equipo de Neverland. Mi hermano era el número uno. Y yo el número dos ¡Cuando se retiró, y yo fui elegido como su sucesor, la grandeza de mi super-carismatico hermano me puso en una posición de presión insoportable! Entonces, en la noche de su ceremonia de despedida decidí proponerle un reto entre nosotros. En la mitad de la carrera, maneje inconscientemente solo para obtener la victoria. No me di cuenta de que un camión venia hacia mí. Y como resultado...termine matando a mi propio hermano. No dejes que el equipo que creamos se separe. Es una promesa entre hombres ¡Soy débil!"-se volteó y le dio un puñete a la mesa-"¡Mi debilidad evito que dijera la verdad! Pero Iridessa...Tenia la fuerza de enfrentarse a su debilidad y tratar de superarla. Lo envidiaba. Y no era cualquier tipo de envidia ¡Era una locura! _T-Tu... Sí, es cierto. Totalmente cierto. Soy fuerte...Soy fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte... ¡Más fuerte que cualquiera y que todos! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Soy más fuerte que mi hermano!_...Y lo mate ¡Termine matándolo! Porque no pude manejar mi debilidad, no importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya ¡He hecho algo horrible!"

"Pero destruiste la Guía de Iridessa después de que murió para mantener su secreto a salvo, ¿verdad?"-Lo que le dijo Peri lo saco de su trance, y volteo a verla.-"La Guía rota en la entrada no era de Bolt. Era tuyo, ¿verdad? Se sobrecalentó y exploto durante la batalla en el sauna. Ahí aprendiste a romperlos. Y no pudimos encontrar la Guía de Iridessa porque lo destruiste y lo tiraste, ¿verdad?"-a este punto, Glimmer tenía lágrimas en los dos ojos, y Rumble también empezó a lloras, lo admito, yo también tenía ganas de llorar.

"Ukukuku ¡Disculpen por interrumpir esta fiesta justo cuando está en su mayor clímax, pero es hora del castigo!"-Glimmer se quedó sin aire.-"No pueden ir acaparando toda la desesperación. Esto es un castigo para toda la humanidad, y una manera de hacerlos desesperarse."

"¿A qué te refieres?"-le pregunto Raindrop.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué me refiero? ¿Por qué sigues buscando referencia? ¡Es inútil!"

"No importa. Seré la única que salga victoriosa."

"Ukuku. Tengo el presentimiento de que nosotros dos seremos buenos amigos."

"Te dejare saber, cuando salga de todo esto, te matare sin piedad. En el nombre de la familia Velacity, cuyo destino es la victoria."

"Ukukuku ¡Eres tan genial! Casi como un protagonista. Eres demasiado bueno como para dejarte ser un extra."

 **Rotura de la cuarta barrera**

"¿¡Un extra!?"

"¡Bueno, ya es la hora!"

"¡Es-Espera!"

"¡He preparado un castigo muy especial para Rumble, el Preparatoriano Súper Motociclista!

Glimmer se acercó lentamente a la silla donde se encontraba Monochrome-"¡Espera! ¡Por favor, espera!"

"Ahora, hagamos esto con lo mejor de nosotros ¡Es hora del castigo!"

En ese momento, Glimmer triplico su velocidad-" **¡AAAHHGGGHH! ¡Te digo que esperes, maldición!** "

"Lo siento, camarada. No pude mantener nuestra promesa de amigos."

" **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!** "

Y una vez más, Monochrome oprimió el botón rojo.

* * *

 _ **EJECUCIÓN**_

 _ **GAME OVER**_

 _ **Rumble es declarado culpable, se le impartirá castigo ahora.**_

 _ **Pude ver como un espiral giraba, para luego detenerse en Rumble, el cual estaba amarrado al asiento de una motocicleta, con Monocrhome delante de él. Y lo peor de todo, había una jaula con forma redondeada.**_

 _ **JAULA DE MUERTE PARA MOTOCICLETAS**_

 _ **Monochrome arranco, la motocicleta salió disparada hacia la jaula, y justo en el momento en que iba a entrar, Monochrome sale disparado de su asiento, dejando solamente a Rumble.**_

 _ **Rumble comenzó a girar, girar, girar y girar; hasta llegar al punto en el que a la jaula, le salía electricidad. Se notaba que Rumble estaba mareado, después, una luz salió de la jaula y cuando se difumino, en la jaula estaba la motocicleta, pero sin el pasajero. Justo a la derecha de la jaula, conectada por tubos de metal, estaba una extraña máquina, pero lo más extraño fue que de esa máquina salió un envase que ponía: Mantequilla Rumble, un rayo a tu pan.**_

* * *

 _"Y esta, mis queridos estudiantes, es la desesperación que deben sentir."_

 _" **¡Ahhh! ¡AAAhhh!** "-Glimmer estaba de rodillas, cabeza al piso, y no paraba de llorar. _

_Las vidas de todos en este lugar son increíblemente frágiles. Tan frágiles, que enloquezco. Mientras escucho el lamento de angustia de Glimmer. Fui dolorosamente recordada de "eso" otra vez._

* * *

 _"Vaya, vaya. Debo, decir esto va a un paso muy rápido. Si las cosas están ocurriendo muy rápido. Le debemos mucho a el chico que desencadeno la primera muerte antes que cualquier tregua pudiese ocurrir. Pero lo infortunado es, que robo tu oportunidad de ser el centro, incluso cuando me resulto difícil colarte con ellos._

 _"..."_

 _"¿Qué? ¿Tienes una pregunta? Te diré todo excepto mis tallas."_

 _"..."_

 _"¿Ah? ¿Quién es el decimosexto estudiante? ¡No te lo puedo decir!"_

 _ **SOBREVIVIENTES 10/15**_

* * *

 _Ahaha, gracias por llegar hasta el final, cada vez siento que me sale más fluido. Dejen reviews, me ayuda un montón._


	6. Conoce al Robot-Justiciero

[Silvermist]

Me encontraba en mi habitación, no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las muertes hasta ahora, lloraba, no podía parar de llorar ·Sé que no debo llorar...·No es característico de mi ·Pero no puedo soportar más... ¡No soporto más!· Solo una cosa podía hacer que mi estado de ánimo mejorara ·Tengo que comer donuts... Así podré sentirme mejor· Me levante de la cama y después de media hora logre encontrar mi chaqueta azul marino, me dirigí a la cocina, y de camino pase por los baños, para ser honesta, esos baños no me interesan, prefiero una piscina o el mar antes que una caja cerrada, si fuera por mi viviría en el mar, pero aquella vez, algo más capto mi ojo. Una luz verde. Entre al baño y me apoye de la pared para ver que era, lo que vi...no me lo podía creer. _Es una figura, un fantasma, si, debe de ser eso, no puede ser..._ En ese momento la cosa me sonrió. · ¡AAAAHHH!· Me asusté mucho, y después de ese grito, salí corriendo y me fui a mi habitación. _Los demás deberían saber esto..._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6: Conoce al Robot-Justiciero_**

[Tinkerbell]

El segundo asesinato... Iridessa fue asesinada por Rumble ¿Por qué la persona detrás de todo esto nos está obligando a hacer algo tan cruel? Esta mañana, el tercer piso estaba abierto. Pero aun así todas las ventanas están cerradas con placas de acero. Y todavía estamos atrapados aquí, no parece que llegará ayuda. No cambia el hecho de que todavía estábamos en una situación desesperada. Desde lo que pasó con Rumble, Glimmer no ha dicho ni una palabra.

"Ukuku. Reúnanse en el gimnasio inmediatamente. No se demoren en ir, comprenderán todo cuando lleguen allí" Volvemos con lo mismo, ¿Qué nos prometerá Monochrome ahora?

Me dirigí al gimnasio junto con las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Vidia y Spike.

· ¿Ya estaban aquí? Fueron muy rápidos. ·

"¿Qué paso con el asesino?" Pregunto Snowflake, la verdad no me había dado de cuenta.

"¿Q-Qué están mirando?" Dijo Spike indignada.

"Ella volvió a la normalidad después de estornudar." _¿Qué?_

"Eso es muy cliché..." Le dijo Clank.

"¡Tú también tienes un cliché!"

"Parece que todo el mundo se ha reunido" Y cómo se pueden imaginar, Monochrome salió del podio de un salto.

"¿Qué estás tramando ahora?" Le dijo Vidia, una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de ella, es esa, ir al grano.

"Ukuku. Esta vez será..." No sé por qué, pero me sentía impaciente por saber "¡Esto!" _Imposible... "_ ¡Le daré todo esto al que se gradué entre ustedes! Es una montaña, ¿no es así?"

"¿D-Dinero?"

"¡El dinero no puede comprar la vida!" Me encontraba en trance por el dinero, pero la voz de Raindrop me saco de mi estado, y me dejó pensar con claridad.

·¡No importa lo que hagas, no vamos a matarnos!·

"Uku. Ya has dicho eso muchas veces." _Es que será..._ "Disfruten de su vida aquí."

"Maldición..."

"A-Aquí no hay nadie con problemas de dinero, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Spike mirando a Fawn, la cual solo se limitó a tararear.

"¡Detente! No hay nada más feo que dudar de tus amigos."

"¡¿Feo?!"

"Se dejan influenciar por la persona detrás de todo esto debido a sus lazos con el mundo exterior." Comento Snowflake. "Solo tenemos que aceptar vivir aquí en paz."

"Hmm..."

"¿Qué pasó, Mist?"

"Sé que no es el momento adecuado... Pero ayer vi algo... El fantasma de Iridessa..." Confundidos, nos dirigimos al lugar donde dijo haberlo visto. "Estaba aquí ayer..."

"¡Tengo los pelos de punta!" Dijo Fawn.

"Koi Koi Koi" Empezó a decir Clank mientras juntaba sus manos.

"¡Eep! ¡Basta! ¡Qué más da que hayas visto un fantasma!"

Ignorando a esos dos, mis ojos cayeron en un casillero semi-abierto ·Esto es... ¿Un ordenador?· _Espera, se me hace conocido..._ ·Esta es la...· _El ordenador de la biblioteca..._ ·¿Qué hace esto aquí?·

"¿No te diste cuenta? La diferencia entre esta habitación y las otras..." Me dijo Periwinkle, la cual estaba arrodillada a mi lado. Me levante y me puse a revisar toda la habitación.

· ¡No hay cámaras de seguridad!· Todos se pusieron a ver alrededor.

"Sí. Es decir, un lugar donde los ojos de la persona detrás de todo no pueden ver. Es perfecto para ocultar algo" Periwinkle presiono la barra espaciadora y la pantalla se encendió, con un fondo verde...y la cabeza de Iridessa.

-Buenos días, mi señor-

"¡A-A-Apareció!"

"¡A-A-Apareció!" Gritaron Fawn y Clank a la vez, juntando sus manos y rezando el Credo.

"Calma. Miren bien." Les dijo Raindrop.

"¿Huh?"

-Eh, ¿Dónde está mi maestro?- Pregunto mirando a los lados.

 _·_ Esto es...·

*¿Quién eres?* Escribió Periwinkle

-¡Hola, encantado de conocerte! Soy Alter-ego. Soy un programa de inteligencia artificial- Nos respondió balanceándose de un lado a otro.

"La voz y la manera de hablar son iguales..." Comento Sil.

"Igual a Iridessa."

"Era la Preparatoriana Súper Programadora." Dijo Periwinkle. "Debió haber arreglado este ordenador. Y le instaló esta inteligencia artificial."

*¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?*

-Analizando los datos en el disco duro de este equipo ¡Todos los datos están cifrados de una manera que asustaría a cualquiera! Creo que son los documentos sobre esta escuela- Eso nos puso felices a todos, ahora si teníamos una ventaja sobre la mente maestra.

"Si nos encontramos con los planes de la persona detrás de todo esto..."

·¡Será de mucha ayuda!·

"¡Fue un gran descubrimiento, Mist!"

-Oigan, no veo a mi señor en ninguna parte...- _Mierda..._ Eso daño la felicidad. Y formo un incómodo silencio, fue Periwinkle quien le dijo lo que pasó.

*Iridessa fue asesinado por Rumble*

-Oh... Ya veo... Ya estaba preparado... mi señor me dijo que las posibilidades de que escapáramos de esta situación eran bajas.- Le estaba prestando tanta atención a Alter, que no había notado que Glimmer estaba de pie alado de mí. –Es algo que me pone triste-

"Estabas vivo... ¿Iridessa?" Le dijo Glimmer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Glimmer?-

"Odias... a mi camarada ¿verdad? ¿Me odias... por no haberlo evitado?" Periwinkle movió a Glimmer y se puso a escribir.

*¿Odias a Glimmer?*

-Entiendo. Glimmer se siente culpable ¿Verdad?- Su cabeza se encogió hasta desaparecer, y en su lugar apareció la de Rumble.

-No puedes asumir la culpa por algo como eso.-

"¡Camarada!"

·Pero esto...·

-El peso de una persona es el peso que lleva en su corazón...Lo entiendes ¿verdad, camarada? Sé que lo entiendes. No te detengas. No tienes la culpa. Puede tomar un tiempo sintiéndose culpable, pero tienes que volver a seguir caminando. Las personas se hacen para ser de esa manera- Glimmer cerro sus ojos con fuerza en el momento en que desapareció y volvió a aparecer Alter-ego.

-Hice una simulación con la información de Rumble que mi señor registró.-

"Me siento... Esas palabras... ¡Llegaron a lo más profundo de mi alma! ¡Aah!" Lo que paso después me dejo...no sé cómo... Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rayos y su cabello se había tornado blanco y sus ojos, rojos.

· ¿Glimmer?·

"¡Ya no soy Glimmer! ¡Ahora! ¡Soy yo!" Y salió corriendo de la habitación.

·Bueno... al menos es mejor a que este deprimido· Pude escuchar a Periwinkle suspirar antes de que siguiera hablando con Alter-ego.

*Por favor continua con el análisis de los archivos.*

-Encontré esto en algunas de las carpetas que decodifique- _¿Qué es esto...?_

Era una foto, pero lo raro es que en ella estaban Rumble, Iridessa y Bolt, abrazados como amigos. · ¿Qué es esta imagen?·

"Todos nos conocimos y reunimos por primera vez cuando llegamos aquí..." Comento Raindrop

"¿Sera que en realidad... Todos están vivos?" Pregunto Sil.

"Esto no es posible. Después de todo, lo confirmamos con nuestros propios ojos."

"¡A-Apuesto a que es sólo un montaje de Monochrome!"

* * *

 **Tercer día desde la apertura de la tercera planta.**

"¡Aaah!" Escuche el grito inconfundible de Clank, por la resonancia, sabía que estaba en el baño. Me fui corriendo al baño, no quería que le pasara nada a nadie.

·¡Clank!· Me lo encontré de rodillas, suplicándole a las chicas perdón, entre ellas estaban: Snowflake, Silvermist, Raindrop y Periwinkle. ·¿Clank?·

Se levantó del piso de un salto "¡Miss Bell, sálvame!"

·Eh... ¿Qué ha pasado?·

"Tan solo le pregunto por qué utilizo el Alter-ego de noche." Me respondió Periwinkle.

"¡Solo estábamos hablando!" Me respondió sonrojándose.

 _-¡Clank, enséñame más cosas!-_

"¡Le gustaba oír sobre mis aficiones... Era la primera vez... Que consigo hablar... Tanto con una chica normal!"

"Aunque 'eso' no es una chica normal, ¿no?"

"Es solo una inteligencia artificial. Solo estaba interesada en lo que decías, no en ti"

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé, pero...!" En ese momento salió Glimmer de los baños, con una toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

"¡Sauna! ¡Revitalización!" Sil se apresuró a taparse los ojos.

·¿Glimmer?·

"¿Quién es esa tal Glimmer? ¡Ya he dicho que soy yo! ¡Hey, tú, maldito! ¡Estaba escuchándolos hablar pura mierda! ¡Ese es mi camarada!"

Clank se colocó delante del ordenador defensivamente "¡No! ¡Ella y yo estamos destinados para el amor!"

"Basta." Dijo Periwinkle irritada "El Alter-ego no es de nadie. Este es el único indicio que Iridessa nos dejó. A partir de ahora está prohibido entrar en los baños por si solos." Me preocupaban esos dos, en sus ojos no podía ver nada más...que odio.

* * *

Iridessa nos dejó una esperanza ¡Estoy segura de que lo lograremos! Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por el sonido del timbre. Me levante y abri la puerta para encontrarme a Fawn entrando en mi habitación de sopetón. ·Ho-·

"¡Tinkichi!"

·¡Fawn!· Me tenía agarrada del cuello con la parte interior de su codo.

"¡Vamos a tomar una ducha juntas y lavarnos la espalda entre nosotras!" Saco del bolsillo un papel que ponía: 'Vamos, no digas que no' "¿Tu comienzas a lavarte desde arriba o desde abajo? ¡Puedo hacer las dos cosas! Hahaha" Me halo fuertemente hasta los baños, me empezó a doler la espalda. "Aquí no hay cámaras, todo está bien" Cuando mire, vi que todos estaban reunidos. Se les veía enojados.

·¿Ha pasado algo?· Mi vista se dirigió hasta el casillero de Alter-ego, para ver que no estaba.

"El ordenador desapareció"

"Glimmer, fuiste tú la que la secuestro, ¡¿no?!"

"¡Yo soy la Preparatoriana Súper Perfecta, es obvio que nunca cometería un crimen!"

"Deténganse" Les dijo Raindrop.

"El culpable no es ninguno de ellos. Yo le dije a Alter-ego que gritara si ellos venían aquí ¿Por qué tendrían la posibilidad de llevársela?" Pregunto Periwinkle.

"¿Entonces alguien además de ellos se la llevo?" Dijo Vidia.

"¡Obviamente nosotros no robaríamos!"

"Hm. Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la posibilidad de que haya un traidor entre nosotros?" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "Y este traidor se llevó a Alter-ego... Yo ya estaba pensando desde hace tiempo... Que para que el juego fluya sin problemas, no sería extraño tener un espía infiltrado en el grupo." Todos lo miramos mal "¿Qué? ¿No se dieron cuenta de eso?" La discusión fue interrumpida por un anuncio de Monochrome.

"¡Anuncio! Ahora son las diez. El tiempo nocturno empieza ahora."

* * *

 **Cafetería**

Estaba con Raindrop, Silvermist y Periwinkle, se sentía vacío. ·¿Por qué otros no llegan?·

"¡Fawn y Snowflake nunca habían faltado y tampoco Clank y Glimmer!" Grito Silvermist levantándose de su asiento.

"Tal vez paso algo"

"Es mejor buscaros" Dijo Periwinkle levantándose también "Raindrop busca en los dormitorios. Tinkerbell, busca en la primera planta. Voy a mirar en la segunda"

"¡Entonces voy a la tercera!" Nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar a los chicos, un rato después, escuche a Silvermist gritar "¡Venga alguien!"

Aparentemente, encontró a Snowflake tirada en el piso, cuando llegamos estaba despertándose y tenía un moretón en el cachete derecho "Creo que fui descuidada"

"¿Quién te ataco?" Le pregunto Raindrop.

"Era extraño... El culpable estaba...Con esa arma..." Dijo señalando a un martillo en el piso.

·¿Martillo de la justicia #1?·

"¡Clank está en peligro! ¡El culpable se lo llevo! ¡Él se fue de aquí y se fue a la izquierda!"

"¡Por ahí hay una escalera que baja al segundo piso!"

·¡Periwinkle está en el segundo piso!· Con ese pensamiento en mi mente, salí a toda velocidad de la habitación, seguida por Silvermist y Raindrop. De camino me encontré a Vidia ·¿Vidia, no has visto a Periwinkle o a Clank?·

"¡No! ¡No los vio!" _¡Genocidio!_

" ¿Qué ha pasado?" Me pregunto Vidia.

·Pues...·

"¡Aquí!" Deje de hablar cuando escuche a Raindrop gritar. Me dirigí a la biblioteca con Vidia y Genocidio, para encontrar a Clank con sangre en su cabeza.

·¡Clank!· Entonces vi que en el piso estaba otro martillo ·El mismo martillo de Snowflake.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto Silvermist.

"¡El Robot-Justiciero me alcanzo!"

"Deja de estar bromeando" Le regaño Vidia.

"¡No es broma!" Snowflake acababa de llegar, y tenía una cámara en sus manos.

"¡¿Una cámara digital?!" Le pregunto Genocidio.

"Estaba en la sala de juegos. Compruébenlo ustedes mismos." Y nos enseñó una imagen.

"¡¿Tomo fotos?!" Es verdad en la foto se podía ver como un robot atacaba a Clank.

"¿El Robot-Justiciero?

"¡Es el culpable que nos atacó!"

"¡Tenemos que atraparlo pronto!" Grito Silvermist.

"Voy a descansar un poco en la enfermería."

"¡Entonces vamos a separarnos y buscar!" Sugirió Snowflake.

Después de buscar como por una hora, escuche un grito, esta vez de Snowflake. Llegue a donde estaba y me la encontré en el piso con Silvermist y Raindrop. ·¡Snowflake!·

"Estoy bien. Corrió por el pasillo..."

"Ahora ya no tienen a donde escapar" Dijo Vidia que acababa de llegar. En ese momento Genocidio estornudo y volvió a ser Spike.

"¡Ella incluso volvió a la normalidad!"

"¡AAAhhhh!"

·Ese es...·

"¡Ahora no es momento para eso!" Dijo Vidia antes de salir corriendo en dirección del grito, con Spike y Raindrop detrás.

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos"

"Veamos a Clank" Dijo Snowflake. Nos fuimos corriendo a la enfermería, cuando llegamos.

 _No...Otra vez no..._

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Parece que...está muerto"

·Clank...· Estaba con la cabeza ensangrentada y con un charco a su alrededor, también ·¿Otro martillo?· El #3

"El culpable debería estar en el tercer piso... ¿Cómo fue que?..."

"Pim Pom Pam Pum ¡Un cadáver fue encontrado! ¡Pronto comenzara la clase de juicio!" Le eche el ojo a Silvermist y la vi mareada.

"Discúlpenme...No me siento bien..."

"Silvermist, te llevare al baño de chicas...Tinkerbell, ve a avisarle a los demás..." Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a donde estaban los demás, no los veía.

·¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están?· Vi que la puerta del salón de artes estaba abierta, así que supuse encontrar a los chicos, pero...encontré algo más que eso...·¡¿Glimmer!? ¡Y Spike también!· Dos asesinatos más, imposible.

"Ella se desmayó a ver la sangre. Cuando llegamos aquí, el culpable ya no estaba. El arma letal fue probablemente este martillo. Pero... ¿Por qué el número 4 en vez de 3?"

·Sobre eso...Clank también fue asesinado en la enfermería·

"¡¿Qué?!" Salimos del tercer piso, y nos encontramos a Snowflake de camino

·¡Snowflake!·

"Es terrible..." Nos fuimos rápidamente a la enfermería, para mi sorpresa...

·¡El cadáver de Clank...desapareció!· Silvermist estaba en el piso. Cuando Raindrop la vio, fue corriendo donde ella.

"¡Mist!"

"Snow y yo fuimos al baño muy rápido...Y cuando volvimos... "

"Esto probablemente fue obra del culpable."

"¿Está tratando de confundirnos?" Menciono Raindrop

"¡Si esto sigue así, todos seremos asesinados! Vamos a ser asesinados como ellos..." Comento Snowflake.

"No puedo creer que los cuerpos desaparecieron. Además de haber sido dos asesinatos, ¿Los cuerpos desaparecen?"

"¡E-Espera un minuto!"

"¿Dos asesinatos?"

"Glimmer también fue asesinada. En el salón de arte del tercer piso"

"¡No! ¡Si esto sigue así, todos vamos a morir igual!" Grito Silvermist a punto de llorar.

"Cálmate, Mist"

·¡Eso es! ¡Spike todavía está en la habitación!· Y salí corriendo de la enfermería.

"¡Tinkerbell!"

Llegue y me encontré a Spike en el piso, cerca de despertarse ·¡Menos mal!·

"Tinkerbell... ¿Estamos soñando?" Mire a mi derecha.

·¡El cadáver de Glimmer ya no está!·

"¿Eso quiere decir que otro desapareció?" Pregunto Snowflake, que acababa de llegar con Silvermist.

"No digas tonterías como 'desaparecido'." Les regaño Vidia. "El culpable escondió los cuerpos.

·Pero... ¿Cuál es la necesidad de ocultar los cuerpos?·

"Alguien que no está aquí está cometiendo crímenes."

"¡Todos vamos a morir!" Grito frustrada Silvermist.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse por ello. Piensa un poco. Cometer dos asesinatos seguidos y ocultar los cadáveres. ¿Quién podría hacer esto?" Le dijo Vidia

"Yo no..."

"Solo Fawn y Periwinkle que no están aquí, podrían cometer esos delitos." Agrego Vidia a su charla.

·Pero Periwinkle estaba en la cafetería con nosotros cuando Snowflake y Clank fueron atacados.·

"Entiendo. Entonces voy a aceptar lo de Periwinkle."

"En ese caso...solo podemos imaginar que Fawn es la culpable" Le pregunto Snowflake.

"No van a ocurrir más asesinatos por ahora." Comento Vidia. "Estaba escrito en las reglas"

·Eso es. Un culpable solo puede matar a un máximo de dos personas.· En ese momento, se despertó Spike, digo, Genocidio.

"¡Voy a atrapar a quien está rompiendo las reglas!"

·¡Genocido!·

"Déjame preguntarte. No fuiste tú quien los mato, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Después de todo solo mato gente linda como tu, Vidia!"

"Primero, tenemos que encontrar los cadáveres que faltan" Dijo Vidia ignorándola.

 _Sé que tenemos que encontrar los cuerpo, pero... ¿Dónde debemos buscar?_

"Investiguen" Nos ordenó Vidia. Después de revisar la biblioteca y el salón de entrenamiento, encontrando una puerta cerrada con llave, nos dirigimos a la enfermería "Investiguen" Hicimos lo que nos dijo, pero no encontramos nada, decidimos ir al tercer piso, al final de la escalera nos encontramos a Snowflake.

"Tinkerbell...Vidia..." Nos dijo que la siguiéramos, y llegamos al cuarto de arquitectura. Los vi, los cuerpos desaparecidos estaban juntos como encontramos a cada uno.

"Esto es horrible..." Dijo Silvermist llorando, arrodillándose y colocando la cabeza de Clank en su muslo "¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Por qué?"

"Ugh..." Clank se movió un poco.

"¡Clank! ¡Resiste! ¡Animo!"

"¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo... Me había encontrado con ustedes...antes de que..."

"Parece que sus recuerdos son confusos" Menciono Vidia.

"Veo la luz... La luz se está expandiendo..." Dijo Clank débilmente mientras que lloraba.

"¡Clank! ¿Quién te hizo daño? ¿Quién te atacó? ¡¿Quién es el culpable?!"

"Culpable... Recuerdo... F-Fawn..." Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos, y su cuerpo quedar inmóvil, no le prestaba atención a nada... de fondo solo captaba la voz de Monochrome y los llantos de Silvermist.

 ** _SOBREVIVIENTES 8/15_**


	7. ¡Levantate, heróe con arma!

"Fawn..." Sus últimas palabras, las cuales desee no haber escuchado, el asesino. Cuando esto ocurrió, Silvermist comenzó a llorar más que antes. Entonces, se oyó un anuncio de Monochrome.

"Pim Pom Pam Pum. Un cuerpo ha sido encontrado. Luego de un tiempo libre para investigación, comenzara la Clase de Juicio."

"Danos un respiro" Dijo Vidia, levantando sus ojos del ya frio cuerpo de Clank. "No vuelvas a la vida solo para decir algo y morir en el intento."

"¡Que mal, Clank!" Grito en broma Genocidio.

"Ustedes son frías, y carentes de calcio" Les reprocho Snowflake.

"Bueno, ya estoy irritada. Gracias a él el juego fue completamente arruinado."

"¿'Fawn', no?" Pregunto Raindrop.

"Debe referirse a la de la trenza larga y rara forma de ser."

"Esa es nuestra mujer, entonces" Comento Vidia. "¡La que se puso un traje extraño, y ataco a las personas una por una, mato a Glimmer y a Clank, y luego también intento esconder los cuerpos...fue Fawn!"

"Hay una persona más que está faltando" Dijo Raindrop

 _·_ ¡Periwinkle!·

"¿Si bien esto es muy poco probable, no podrías decir que hay una probabilidad de que ella está colaborando con el culpable?" _Eso jamás, Periwinkle no haría eso... ¿Qué dices Raindrop?_

"¿Pero no es únicamente el culpable el que se gradúa?" Pregunto Snowflake "¡Ser un cómplice de asesinato seria...!"

"¡...Salir con ningún beneficio!" Completo Genocidio

"Aunque no haya ninguna duda de que Fawn es la culpable, aun deberíamos realizar algún tipo de investigación." Continuó hablando Snowflake, tiene razón, se debería investigar más, aun sabiendo quien es el asesino.

·Iré por Periwinkle y Fawn· Y con eso, todos salieron de la habitación sin decir palabra.

* * *

 _ **INICIA LA INVESTIGACION**_

Mi trabajo en ese momento era encontrar a esos dos, primero me dirigí a las aulas, pero no había nadie.

· ¿Dónde podrían estar?·

"Tinkerbell" Pegue un salto al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas. Cuando vi quien era, me alegré un montón.

· ¡Periwinkle!· Mi felicidad no pasó desapercibida, así que decidí preguntarle cosas · ¡¿Dónde has estado?! Todos han esta-·

"¿Podrías reunir a todos conmigo?" Me ignoro completamente, pero llamo mi atención.

· ¿Eh?· Hice lo que me pidió, pero encontrar a esos chicos es tan difícil como pasar el hilo por la aguja.

Cuando logre encontrarlos a todos, Periwinkle nos esperaba en la piscina, junto a un casillero de guardavida.

"¿Entonces dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Periwinkle?" Le pregunto Vidia en el momento en que la vio. Pero ella no respondió, solo la miró. "¡Di algo! ¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí?"

"Encontré esto antes" Y abrió el casillero, lo que estaba dentro...

· ¡El robot justiciero! ·

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¡Levántate, Héroe con arma!**

"Hombre, eso fue un verdadero infierno." Cuando logramos sacar a robot del casillero, encontramos nada más y nada menos que a Fawn.

"Así que realmente a quien se refería Clank _era_ Fawn." Comento Snowflake, pero había algo que no me cabía.

· ¿Entonces por qué él estaba en un casillero...?· Y entonces perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso ·¿Eh?·

"¡Ayúdenme a levantarme!"

"¿No te puedes levantar por qué no se dobla la cintura del traje?" Le pregunto Vidia. _¡Ayúdenme a levantarme, por favor!_ "Que diseño tan horrible"

Como vi que nadie se movía, me acerque a Fawn, la cual tenía los morros pegados en el piso, cuando vi la parte de atrás, me sorprendí, un poco ·¿Un cierre?· _**Traje de robot justiciero**_

Después de marcar eso como una pista, junto con la ayuda de Raindrop, le tratamos de quitar el traje, pero no le podía pasar por la cabeza. "No sean tan rudos."

"Parece que lo hiciste para que te quede perfectamente." Le comentó Raindrop

"¡No hagas algo que no puedes quitarte por ti mismo!" Le dijo burlonamente Genocidio.

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hice esto?!" Le grito de regreso "Es decir, recibí una nota para reunirme con alguien en la noche. Cuando llegue ahí, fui atacado por atrás y nockeado ¡Y cuando me vengo a dar cuenta, estaba usando este maldito traje!"

"Veamos esa nota, entonces" Le dijo Vidia

"Estoy seguro que estaba en mi bolsillo..." Comento mientras que revisaba su ropa "...O no"

"Si quieres demostrar tu inocencia, será mejor que busques algunas pruebas." Le reprocho Vidia.

"¡Solo admite que tú lo hiciste, Fawn!" Le gritó Silvermist. "¿Tu atacaste a todos, no?"

"¿Ataque? ¿Qué quieren decir?" Silvermist seguía gritándole, entre ese griterío, solo distinguí la voz de Snowflake.

"Pero estoy sorprendida que te las arreglaras para encontrarlo en el casillero de la piscina. Sorprendente como siempre, Periwinkle."

* * *

Después de lo que le dijo Snowflake, Periwinkle se quedó callada y decidimos irnos para investigar más, cuando la vi en una esquina, fui corriendo rápidamente a donde ella estaba.

·Espera un momento, Periwinkle. · Cuando la alcancé, bajo un poco la velocidad. ·¿Así que, que has estado haciendo? De repente despareciste, y no apareciste por un buen rato. ·

"Estaba investigando algo"

· ¿Investigando?·

"No es nada."

·A que te refier-·

"No. Es. Nada." Como vi que no me quería decir, decidi dejar de insistirle. "De cualquier manera, quiero ver los cuerpos ahora."

·¿Quieres ver los cuerpos? Eso no suena como algo que una chica diría. ·

·Ambos murieron como resultado de un trauma por lesión con un elemento contundente en la cabeza. Es probable que ambos fueran asesinados con armas similares. · Estaba leyéndole la información del caso a Periwinkle. ·Esta es toda la información que tenemos en esta ocasión. · Al ver los cuerpos de nuevo, logre distinguir otras cosas, como **_un trozo de papel_** en la mano de Glimmer.

"¿Y todo esto sucedió justo en frente de ustedes, no?" Me pregunto Periwinkle revisando el cuerpo de Clank. **_Ojos de Clank_**

·Cierto·

"Explícame todo lo que sucedió, en detalle." Vi un **_Carrito del almacén de arte_** con las ruedas cubiertas de sangre y un tramo que iba a un gran charco del líquido rojo "Los mismos cuerpos nos dirán el resto de la historia." En otro cuarto encontré un **_Maso lavado._** Y Periwinkle una **_Nota de Clank ._**

Nos la arreglamos para conseguir algo de evidencia, pero es como que hay mucho que no conocemos. También hay que tener en cuenta lo que dijo Clank antes de morir. 'Fawn' ¿En realidad hablaba de Fawn Animalia?

* * *

 ** _Clase de juicio entra en sesión._**

"Comencemos la clase de juicio" Comenzó, como siempre, Monochrome. "El culpable asesino a Glimmer y a Clank en un intento de conseguir diez billones de dólares ¿Quién podría haber sido?"

"¡Ya sabemos quién lo hizo!" Gritó Silvermist.

"¿Oh?" Pregunto Monochrome desplomándose en su asiento.

"Alguien que no estuvo cuando la serie de asesinatos y desapariciones sucedieron. De hecho, fue encontrado vistiendo ese traje." Comentó Snowflake "¡Debe haber sido Fawn Animalia!" (Recuerden que es ambientado en nuestra época, por lo que tienen nombre y apellido. Deal with it!)

"¡No fui yo!" Gritó en desesperación Fawn, llevando sus manos a sus ojos e inclinándose exageradamente.

"Fawn" Susurró Silvermist. "¡Clank claramente nombro a su asesino!"

"¡Te estoy diciendo, que no fui yo!" Le respondió Fawn que estaba a su lado, si no fuera por la silla de Monochrome. "Yo fui nockeado y-"

"¡Deja de actuar, asesino!" Le gritó Genocidio con una tijera en la mano.

"¡No eres nadie para decir eso!" Le respondió Fawn, poniéndose roja.

"Fawn. Desgraciadamente para ti, tenemos estas evidencias." Me giré para ver a Snowflake agarrando una hoja de papel y un trozo de madera pintado de azul. Encontré esto en su cuarto. Estos planos y partes cuentan toda la historia. Prueban que Fawn lo hizo."

·¡Eso es falso!· Le contradije ·¿Cómo sabemos que Fawn dibujo esos planos? ·

"¿A qué quieres llegar?" Me preguntó.

·Quiero decir, mira esto. · Saqué la hoja de papel que me dio Fawn cuando me pidió que me duchara con ella. ·Es la nota que Fawn me mostró antes. La diferencia de caligrafía es como el día y la noche, ¿no crees? ·

"El probablemente solo cambio su forma de escribir" Volvió a contradecirme Snowflake.

"¡No soy _así_ de bueno!"

·Luego del asesinato, el culpable movió los cuerpos con un carrito. Eso es obvio por las manchas de sangre en el suelo y las ruedas. Pero si hubiera estado usando el traje del Robot Justiciero, él no podría haber usado el carrito sin manillas para mover los cuerpos. ·

"En otras palabras," Comento Vidia "el culpable no puede ser Fawn en el traje del Robot Justiciero."

"¡Bien dicho, Tinkicchi!" Me gritó Fawn, levantando sus brazos victoriosamente, pero de una manera juguetona.

"¡Fantástico razonamiento!" _Gracias Genocidio._

"Espera." Mis oídos captaron la voz de Silvermist "¿Qué hay de las fotos que tomo Snowflake, entonces?"

"Mostraba a Clank siendo atacado por el Robot Justiciero." Continúo Raindrop.

"Así que mientras tengamos eso, entonces no hay razón en sospechar en alguien más que no sea Fawn." Termino de hablar Snowflake, antes de que Fawn dijera.

"¡Oye, espera!"

"No saltemos a conclusiones todavía. Primero deberíamos discutir otras posibilidades."

"Pero si asumimos que Fawn es inocente, entonces tú, la única persona que no estaba mientras ocurrían los asesinatos, te convertirás en la única sospechosa."

"¿Aún con un carrito, crees que alguien podría haber llevado a Clank hasta el tercer piso con su enorme cuerpo?" Le respondió Periwinkle.

"¡Rain podría haberlo hecho!" Grito aleatoriamente Genocidio.

"Pero ella estaba en el segundo cuando eso sucedió." Le respondió Fawn.

"Solo hay una persona que podría haberlo hecho." Continúo hablando Periwinkle. "El cuerpo se movió por sí mismo." _¿Qué?_ "En otras palabras, Clank caminó hasta el cuarto por sí mismo."

"No puede ser" Dijo Raindrop "¿Entonces Clank estaba vivo?"

"No" Espeto Snowflake "Él estaba muerto, sin ninguna duda"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Le pregunto Periwinkle

"El anuncio de descubrimiento de cadáver. Eso sonó precisamente porque conseguimos el cuerpo de Clank."

"¿Pero no fueron Glimmer y Clank encontrados ´muertos´ al mismo tiempo?"

"Quizás a Monochrome le dio flojera y reporto a ambos al mismo tiempo."

"No fui flojo" Le respondió el muñeco, el cual se zampaba unos panqueques. "Hice el anuncio tan pronto como el cuerpo fue encontrado." Después de eso, Snowflake siguió hablando.

"También hay que pensar en el cuerpo antes y después de haber sido movido." Pero yo estaba golpeándome la cabeza, metiendo mi cerebro en ácido sulfúrico. "No hay otra diferencia, aparte de la postura. No hay manera de que se estuviera haciendo el muerto" Lo tenía, ya podía sacar mi cabeza del dolor.

·¡Eso es falso! · Le grite victoriosamente.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

·Cuando encontramos el cuerpo de Clank por primera vez, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Pero cuando lo encontramos en el depósito del salón de arte, estaban limpios." Todos me miraban con curiosidad. ·¡Lo cual quiere decir que Clank limpio sus ojos para poder llegar ahí! ·

"¿Qué hay de toda esa sangre, entonces?" Me pregunto Silvermist.

"Si recuerdo bien, habían bolsas de sangre guardadas en el refrigerador de la enfermería. El debió de haberlas usado." Mencionó Vidia.

"Entonces fue por la sangre y se la puso en un intento de hacerse el muerto." Comentó Genocidio. "Hammer es un idiota."

"Estoy sorprendida de que nadie lo haya visto caminar alrededor." Espetó Snowflake

"Eso me recuerda…" Comenzó a hablar Raindrop "El depósito del salón de arte estaba cerrado cuando estábamos buscando los cuerpos. Ese cuarto solo puede ser cerrado desde adentro. Clank debió de haber estado adentro del cuarto, terminando de mover el cuerpo de Glimmer."

"No hay manera…" Dijo Silvermist antes de que Periwinkle la interrumpiera"

"También tenemos prueba de que Clank estuvo involucrado en este caso como perpetrador. Algo que la víctima, Glimmer tenía con ella." Dijo esto mientras que sacaba un pedazo de papel. "Clank tenía el resto escondido en su ropa interior." _¡¿Qué la tenía en dónde?!_

"¡¿En su ropa interior!?"

"¡¿Metiste tu mano _ahí_?!"

"Es solo ropa interior" Les disparo fríamente. "No es como si metiera mano en sus medias." _Haha, si no fuera una situación tensa, estaría en el piso sin aire de la risa._

"¿Eh? Esa tiene un lugar de reunión diferente al mío."

"Eso es cierto. Esta es una nota distinta. Clank llamó a Glimmer y la mató. El sabia que esto terminaría como una prueba. Asi que la puso donde nadie la encontraría…"

"¡En su ropa interior!"

"Espera un minuto" Espeto Silvermist. "De acuerdo con los números en el mazo ¿Clank fue asesinado primero, luego Glimmer, no?"

·¿Qué pasa si el culpable los enumero de esa manera solo para confundirnos? En realidad, Clank fue asesinado luego de Glimmer ¡Los números en los martillos no tenían nada que ver con quien fue asesinado primero"

"¿Eh? No lo puedo creer…"

"¿Cuál fue la arma usada para asesinar a Clank, entonces?" Me preguntó Snowflake.

·Encontramos un martillo recién lavado en la pared. _Esa_ fue el arma final, o Martillo de la Justicia número cinco. Y Clank no fue una simple víctima de todo esto ¡Él movió el cuerpo, lo que significa que él era un cómplice! Pero los cómplices no se pueden graduar ¡Lo que significa que el culpable engaño a Clank para que lo ayudase en el crimen! · Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero Monochrome abrió la boca.

"Ahora que han terminado su debate, veamos que decisión hacen." Eso me sorprendio bastante. "¿Quién es el que engaño y asesinó a Clank, el asesino de Glimmer, luego de que terminara con el? ¿Quién es el verdadero culpable?"

* * *

"¿Quién rayos es el verdadero culpable y engaño y mató a Clank?" Pregunto con determinación Silvermist.

"Hombre, no tenemos más evidencia." Dijo Genocidio con un tono de decepción en su voz.

"¿Algún error del culpable que podamos utilizar?"

"Mira lo detallado que fue su plan" Le respondió Vidia a Raindrop, pero agregando de manera pensativa "Dudo que se equivocase de esa manera"

"Debe ser Fawn o Periwinkle, quienes no tienen coartada." Comentó Snowflake.

"¿Q-Que vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto Fawn a Periwinkle, la cual se veía mínimamente afectada por el comentario. "¡Todos vamos a morir a este paso!" Después agregó Vidia:

"Todos excepto el culpable."

 _¿Qué estamos saltando? Tiene que haber algo… Tengo que recordar… Recuerda. Recuerda… ¡Recuerda! Alto, lo tengo. Si esto sigue así, todos seremos asesinados. Vamos a ser asesinados como **ellos.**_

·Snowflake· La llamé, a lo que ella giró su cabeza para verme. ·¿Recuerdas cuando encontramos el cuerpo de Clank en la enfermería? ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste en ese entonces? ·

"¿Lo que dije? ´Si esto sigue asi, todos seremos asesinados. Seremos asesinados sal y como los mataron a _ellos…_ ´ ¿No?" Me di cuenta de que Vidia también lo noto.

·Lo sabía. No te habíamos dicho aún que Glimmer estaba muerta ¿Entonces como sabias que no era una, sino _dos_ personas muertas? ·

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, un silencio frio, y duradero, el cual rompió Snowflake.

"Tienes una buena imaginación, Tinkerbell ¿Cómo explicarías esta foto, entonces? " Para mi suerte, yo ya tenía la respuesta a eso.

·¿Estaba el Robot Justiciero realmente atacando a Clank? ¿No es una foto de Clank _cargando_ al Robot Justiciero? · La única respuesta de Snowflake fue reír, pero segundos después agregó

"Veo que desesperadamente quieres ponerme como el culpable, pero… **¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres realmente una idiota, realmente equivocada!** " En mi vida he llegado a tener tan miedo como en ese momento, tenía los pelos un poco levantados, se le marcaban las venas en los ojos y alrededor del cuello, y tenía el dedo índice levantado desafiantemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Snowflake?"

·Pero no puede ser nadie más. ·

"¿Te has olvidado? ¿Has olvidado realmente lo último que dijo Clank antes de morir? Él dijo que el culpable era Fawn." En la última parte relajó la cara, antes de regresar a su estado psicópata. " **¡Él se refería a Fawn Animalia!** "

·No. Hay otra persona que podría haber sido. ·

" **¡Cállate, gatito de mierda!** **¡Te voy a golpear hasta matarte!** "

·Alguien que aún no ha revelado su verdadero nombre. Tú Snowflake.·

" **¡¿Por qué demonios tendría un nombre como Fawn?! ¡Te voy a cortar la cabeza!** "

·¡Dinos, entonces! ¡Dinos tu verdadero nombre! ·

" **¡Bien! ¡Limpien sus malditos oídos y escuchen bien! ¡Mi verdadero nombre es Snowflake Winter! A menos que puedas probar que me equivoco, esa es la verdad ¡Gilipollas!**"

·Eso es falso· Snowflake quedo en shock ·¿No muestra tu Guía tu verdadero nombre cuando prende? ¿Te importaría mostrarnos? ·

"…"

·Snowflake. Tu pierdes. ·

"Hehe ¿´Pierdes´? No puedo recordar la última vez que escuche eso. Es una palabra difícil de tragar."

·¿Así que lo admites? · Me respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

"Finalmente lo admites."

"He sido tachada de perdedora, ya sabes. Sé cuándo se establece algo ¿Te importaría empezar, Monochrome? ¿No, debería preguntarte para terminar esto, no?"

"Bueno entonces, aquí esta lo que han estado esperando ¡Es el tiempo de votar!" Y, como las veces anteriores, una máquina de casino pasó nuestras caras, y se detuvo en la de Snowflake. "¡Han acertado nuevamente! ¡El verdadero culpable moviendo los cable todo el tiempo era Snowflake Winter. También conocida como Fawn Invernal!"

·¿Fawn Invernal? · Me temblaba un poco la voz, sin saber por qué.

"En serio. Si tan sol ese trasero gordo de Clank hubiese muerto sin decir nada… Qué pena. Parece que cometí un error aliándome con alguien más"

"Así que fuiste tú quien lo robó del vestidor." Le dijo Periwinkle

"Eso es cierto. Fui yo. Lo utilice con el fin de engañar a Clank. Le dije que estaba en la habitación de Glimmer. Se lo creyó de un solo. Y por si acaso, le dije que me había obligado a robarla."

"¿Incluso utilizaste a Glimmer?" Le pregunto con asombro Raindrop, antes de que Vidia también preguntara.

"Según el plan, ¿Qué se suponía que haría Clank después de hacerse el muerto?"

"Cuando iba a aparecer nuevamente, le dije que todo lo que necesitaba decir es que escapó de la muerte por un pelo."

"Buahaha ¿Hammer cayó por eso?"

"Tenía que matar a alguien mientras el estaba siendo interrogado. De esa manera, él tendría una coartada y estaría libre de toda sospecha. Y luego ambos dejábamos este lugar con vida. Él realmente creyó en el plan hasta su último aliento." Nos explicó a todos, antes de agregar "El amor realmente vuelve a la gente loca."

"¿Entonces habías planeado deshacerte de Clank desde el principio?"

"Por supuesto. Mi plan giraba en torno a tener a alguien jugando al muerto antes de que muriera en realidad."

"¿Por qué irías tan lejos?" Le preguntó Periwinkle.

"¡Sí! Todo este tiempo, has estado diciendo que deberíamos aceptar nuestras vidas aquí-" Coincidió Fawn, pero fue interrumpida por Snowflake.

" **¡ESTABA MINTIENDO OBVIAMENTE!** " Silvermist y Fawn dieron un salto y pusieron sus brazos en posé defensiva. " **¡QUERIA SALIR DE AQUÍ MÁS QUE NADIE!** Verás, tengo un sueño." Luego empezó a contar un sueño un poco… vanidoso. "Que es vivir en un castillo occidental ¡Es mi sueño, mi objetivo, y el objetivo de mi vida pasar el resto de mis días allí! Fue por ese mismo sueño que tuve que poner mi vida en juego. Y hacer una apuesta a muerte en el inframundo. Si yo pudiera haber añadido los diez billones de dólares de Monochrome, mi sueño se hubiera hecho realidad. Logré llegar hasta aquí, pero no pude hacerlo de todas formas. Ese sueño fugaz se ha desvanecido."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡Te van a matar!" Le gritó Silvermist." ¿No tienes miedo?"

"Estoy bastante orgullosa de mi capacidad de decir mentiras. Puedo engañar no sólo a los demás, sino incluso a mi propio corazón. Si tuviera que volver a nacer." Dijo eso y se fue caminando de su puesto "Estoy segura de que sería como María Antonieta."

"Sin embargo, aún podrías llegar a ser ejecutad." Le dijo Fawn, Snowflake se detuvo delante de Periwinkle y le extendió la mano.

"¿Es eso realmente un faro de esperanza?" Le preguntó Snowflake a Periwinkle, antes de que le devolviera el gesto. "No podría pensar de ello de esa manera. Es por eso qué-"Iba a decir algo pero se interrumpió a sí misma "No, no hay razón para decir nada más." Se alejo de Periwinkle, y se colocó justo delante de la cortina hacia la ejecución "Me despido de todos ustedes. Nos vemos de nuevo en nuestra próxima vida." Y… Monochrome oprimió el botón.

* * *

 ** _EJECUCION_**

 ** _GAME OVER_**

 ** _Snowflake es declarada culpable, se le impartirá castigo ahora._**

 ** _Snowflake estaba en la cima de una colina de paja seca, pegada a un palo de madera, con sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, poco a poco, unas construcciones antiguas se levantaron detrás de ella, y luego millones de Monochrome debajo de la colina._**

 ** _QUEMA DE BRUJAS A ESTILO DE VERSALLES_**

 ** _Uno de los Monochrome tenía una máscara, el cual se acercó a la cima de la colina con una antorcha, y le prendió fuego._**

 ** _Snowflake seguía sonriendo, no le preocupaba nada, solo sonreía. Pero, en ese momento de paz, llego un camión de bomberos, y una rampa salió del suelo, haciendo que el camión volara…y aterrizara justo donde estaba Snowflake._**

* * *

Cuando la ejecución termino, me dirigí con Periwinkle a los vestidores para usar lo que le había dado Snowflake, una llave con el número 17, cuando abrimos el casillero, encontramos el ordenador.

"Estaba escondida debajo de nuestras narices todo el tiempo."

·Me alegro de que todo esté bien. ·

"Caso cerrado, supongo." Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

·Oye, Periwinkle ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy, por tu cuenta? ·

"No hay necesidad de decírtelo ahora mismo."

·Estaba realmente preocupada, sabes. Desapareciste sin decir una palabra. Si sigues actuando así-·

"Todos sospechan de mí de ser el espía de la mente maestra, ¿verdad?" Me dijo, antes de girarse y mirarme "Tú también sospechas de mí, ¿no?"

·¡N-No! Confío en ti, Periwinkle. ·

"¿Confías en mí?"

·¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Somos amigos después de todo! Así que quiero que confíes en mí, también. ·

"Ya veo. Entiendo. Tal vez pueda darle a está 'confianza' un intento y creer en ti." Me dijo, antes de explicarme lo que hacía. "Durante mis investigaciones, he encontrado una habitación. Es en el baño de los chicos en el segundo piso. No hay monitores o cámaras de seguridad en el interior. Encontraras un armario de suministros allí. Ve por detrás del armario." Estaba recordando todo lo que me dijo, y me dirigí al baño de chicos, empuje la pared del armario de suministros, y era.

·¿Una puerta oculta? · Dentro habían un montón de libros, pero solo uno llamó mi atención 'Registro estudiantil de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, abrí el libro y encontré una hoja de papel ·No deben dejar este lugar· Me quede atónita, justo antes de sentir un dolor en mi nuca y perder la conciencia.

Desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después, y cuando vi las estanterías, estaban vacías. ·Se ha ido. Todo se ha ido ¿Qué significa esto? · Salí del cuarto medio mareada, y cuando iba bajando la escalera, escuche golpes, como si alguien estuviera peleando, no ´perdí un momento y me acerque a la puerta para ver que era. _¿Q-que? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

Eran Monochrome y…

¡Raindrop!

 ** _SOBREVIVIENTES 7/15_**


	8. Sólo Sólo disculpas

No logre captar mucho de la pelea, mi mente seguía sin responder, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Acaso me quieres desobedecer? ¡Estás haciendo algo muy malo!" Le grito Monochrome a Raindrop.

"Ya lo decidí. No voy a retroceder. No voy a tener más miedo. Ya no voy a voltear para atrás. Voy a luchar contra ti. "

"¿En serio? Pero ya sabes…" Dijo llevando sus manos a su nuca. "No me digas que lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? Acerca del rehén." Raindrop junto sus dientes con fuerza, como tratando de analizar la situación, yo por otra parte, estaba más confundido que antes.

 _¿De qué rehén están hablando? Será que… ¿Raindrop es la espía?_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8: Sólo. Sólo disculpas._**

Después de que el tercer juicio acabó empezamos a investigar el cuarto piso que había sido desbloqueado.

"Spike y Vidia deberían haber venido con nosotros." Dijo Silvermist, yo estaba con ella y con Raindrop.

"Hm." Raindrop se giró para ver a Silvermist y no pude evitar echarle la mirada. "¿Qué sucede, Tinkerbell?" Me pregunto mirándome por encima del hombro.

 _·_ E-Eh… No es nada… hehe _·_ _No puedo dejar que se entere que la vi, vaya a saber lo que me haría… no, ella no haría eso._

 _En el cuarto piso estaba la sala de profesores. La sala de ciencias._

"¡Mira esto!" Le dijo Silvermist a Raindrop. "¡Proteínas de calidad ultra alta, Prodolmen X!"

"Ten cuidado, Mist. Eso puede ser veneno" Le dijo con un frasco con una calavera en su mano.

 _Y la sala de música… Una sala de documentos, intente abrir la puerta, pero…_

·Está cerrada _·_ Y, por último, la oficina del director. _·_ Aquí también esta bloqueado. _·_

"Tinkerbell." Me giré al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas.

·Periwinkle·

"¿Tienes un minuto?" Le asentí con la cabeza, no tenía nada que hacer. "¿Cómo te fue en esa habitación oculta?"

·Realmente… Cuando fui a investigar, alguien me ataco… Y cuando desperté los documentos se habían ido. ·

"Entiendo…" Dijo pensativa, mirando hacia abajo.

·Sabes…· Llame su atención y me dirigió una mirada confundida. ·En esa sala había un extraño mensaje. ·

"Será mejor no hablar de eso ahora" Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, la cámara nos estaba grabando. "A propósito, Tinkerbell… ¿No me estarás ocultando algo?"

·¿Ocultar? · _Que tal vez Raindrop sea un espía… Pero no puedo hablar de algo de lo que no tengo pruebas…_ ·Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir." Su cara me rompió el corazón, estaba decepcionada, y con mucha razón.

"Antes me dijiste una cosa… Que como amigas, deberíamos confiar la una en la otra y hablar." No podía verle la cara, así que me limite a mirar al suelo. " No importa." Dijo yéndose.

·Lo siento·

* * *

Me encontraba en la cafetería con Fawn, Silvermist, Raindrop y Periwinkle, el ambiente entre nosotros dos no podía ser más tenso.

"Al final, no encontramos nada." Dijo Fawn con cansancio, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante.

"Pero tal vez en la sala de documentos de la oficina del director…" Dijo Periwinkle con los ojos cerrados "… haya alguna pista"

"Si logramos abrir la cerradura…" Dijo Silvermist, antes de que Fawn la interrumpiera

"¡Derribar una puerta no debe ser problema para la poderosa Raindrop!" Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó callada por un rato, justamente cuando íbamos a seguir hablando apareció Monochrome en la pantalla, se le notaba que estaba enojado.

"¡Bastardos!" Eso dirigió mi vista de Fawn hacia la pantalla. "¡¿Derrumbar la puerta de la oficina del director?! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan vándalos? No quiero ser reiterativo con las reglas pero…" En ese momento todas nuestras Guías emitieron un sonido, y cuando las encendimos vimos que…

·Las reglas han sido actualizada…·

"Ukuku. Ahora estoy tranquilo." Y con eso se fue.

·Si vas tan lejos… Significa que… tiene algo en la sala de documentos o en la oficina del director· Lo único que obtuve fue un ´Hm´ general.

"¡Ya se!" Grito de repente Silvermist "¡Todavía tenemos eso!"

"¿Eso?" Le pregunto Fawn, Silvermist nos respondió con un ligero susurro.

"Alter ego"

* * *

Nos fuimos a los baños a hablar con Alter-Ego, si teníamos suerte, él iba a tener las respuestas y más información.

-Vinieron todos- Dijo alegremente el ordenador –Finalmente conseguí decodificar los archivos-

"¡Así se hace!" Grito Fawn, antes de que Periwinkle se ubicara y empezara a escribirle.

*¿Qué hechos has descubierto registrando esos archivos?*

-Al parecer había un plan que se estaba ejecutando en la Academia- ¿Plan? –Un plan para confinar a los Estudiantes de Preparatoria aquí en la Academia Pixie Hollow y hacer que vivan juntos-

"¿Eh?" Esa reacción fue general, todos estaban sorprendidos, inclusive Vidia.

-Además, dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas, los estudiantes confinados habrían tenido que pasar toda su vida aquí-

"¿N-No es esa?" Pregunto de repente Silvermist.

"¿La misma situación en la que estamos?" Termino Raindrop.

-Y parece que la Academia Pixie Hollow fue la que ideo ese plan- Eso me sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba.

·¿La Academia lo hizo? ·

-El plan fue elaborado debido a lo que sucedió hace un año, conocido como 'El Más Grande y Atroz Incidente de Desesperación en la Historia de la Humanidad'

· ¿'El Más Grande y Atroz Incidente de Desesperación en la Historia de la Humanidad'? ·

-Debido a eso, la Academia Pixie Hollow fue conducta al borde del cierre, lo que, a su vez, dio nacimiento al plan de confinamiento. La persona a cargo de este plan era el Director de la Academia Pixie Hollow. Un hombre de unos treinta y tanto de años. Hay una buena posibilidad de que él todavía este dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia-

"¡Ese director debe ser el que está controlando Monochrome!"

"Yo…" Dijo Periwinkle ligeramente bajo "Voy a buscar al director. Lo encontrare, no importa que pase. Lo prometo" ¿Periwinkle?

-Oh, también fui capaz de encontrar esto a partir de los datos- Lo que nos mostró, me dio un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda.

"Otra imagen misteriosa, ¿eh?" Comento Vidia. Efectivamente, en esta imagen estaban Clank, Terence y Snowflake, Terence estaba sentado en una silla del salón de clases riendo mientras que Snowflake le jalaba los cachetes a Clank.

"¿Qué es esta imagen?" Hm…

"Este es un anuncio del director. Este es un anuncio del director" Ya vamos otra vez… "Reúnanse en el gimnasio inmediatamente."

·¿Reunirnos? ·

"Inmediatamente. Inmediatamente. Inmediatamente"

"Um, supongo que deberíamos ir."

"¡Inmediatamente! ¡Inmediatamente!"

* * *

Esta vez Monochrome no salió de un salto del podio, si no que cuando llegamos él ya estaba ahí, cocinando un pescado al vapor, ignorándonos completamente se lo trato de comer y... "Ah, se le cayó." Como si no hubiera pasado nada, empezó a hablar.

"Tengo una triste noticia. Uno de ustedes es un agente mío"

"¿U-Un agente?" Al final nos lo va a contar a todos…

"Lo supuse" Dijo Vidia a mis espaldas "Parece que estaba en lo cierto."

"¿Q-Quien es ese agente?" Pregunto tímidamente Spike.

"Ukuku. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Los pondré al corriente. El agente es…" Dio una pirueta de ballet y apunto con su pata a la espía "¡Raindrop River!"

"¿R-Raindrop es…"

"…una espía?"

"¿Q-Que estás diciendo?" La defendió Silvermist. "¡No hay manera de que eso sea verdad! Cierto, ¿Rainy?" Pero ella solo se quedó quieta y en silencio absoluto.

"Ukuku. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran. Pueden hervirla, herirla, asesinarla o ser asesinados. Depende de ustedes, hahaha" Y se fue de un solo.

"¿Rainy?"

"Lo siento, lo mantuve para mí misma"

"¿A-Así que de verdad estas trabajando para la mente maestra?"

"¿Nos engañaste todo este tiempo?"

"¡S-Se equivocan!" Grito Silvermist poniéndose delante de ella. "Ella probablemente estaba siendo utilizada"

·Estoy de acuerdo. Yo estaba allí. · Mi comentario llamo la atención de todos los presentes ·Vi a Raindrop y a Monochrome peleando. Monochrome estaba diciendo algo acerca de tener rehenes·

"¿Lo oíste todo?" Me pregunto Raindrop alzando la cabeza.

·Raindrop solo cooperó debido a los rehenes. Pero ahora que ella ha traicionado a la mente maes-·

"Esto es ridículo" Me interrumpió Vidia "¿Estás viviendo en una especie de mundo de fantasía? Oye. Si realmente has traicionado a la mente maestra, contesta a esto: '¿Quién es la mente maestra?'"

"Por desgracias, yo tampoco lo sé"

"¡Hm! Cada vez eres más y más sospechosa. Muy bien, entonces cuéntanos que te ha ordenado la mente maestra que hagas."

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responderle "Si esta estancia escolar quedaba estancada sin que ocurrieran asesinatos, entonces tenía que matar a alguien"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Ya veo. Eso significa que aún estás tras nuestras vidas, ¿eh?"

"¡Les digo que no es así!" Le grito Silvermist.

"Espera. No es necesario que peleen por mi culpa. Esta es mi responsabilidad. Mist. Perdóname"

"Rainy…"

"Pensé en decírtelo muchas veces. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que me odiaras por ello"

"¡Yo nunca…!"

"Perdóname. Me encargare de él, aunque me cueste la vida." Y se fue del gimnasio.

"¿A-Aunque te cueste la vida?"

"Será mejor que nos cuidemos de Raindrop a partir de ahora ¿Quién sabe de lo que es capaz?"

·Vidia, eso es un poco duro-·

"No, Vidiacchi tiene razón."

"E-Ella está trabajando para la mente maestra después de todo"

"Vamos… ¡¿Por qué no entienden a Rainy?!"

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué sabes sobre ella? ¿Tienes idea de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones?" Le pregunto con frialdad Vidia.

"B-Bueno…"

"¡Confiaría en Raindrop si eliminara a la mente maestra por nosotros!" Grito Fawn con una cara de esperanza.

"¡Idiota!" Le grito Silvermist acercándose con enojo hacia su cara "¡¿Qué pasa si ocurre lo peor?!"

"Hm, ¿A quién le importa si Raindrop muere?" _Ahí te has pasado Vidia_ "Lo único que significaría es que la mente maestra pierde a uno de sus hombres. No es gran cosa" El comentario afecto fuertemente a Silvermist, y no era para más, esas dos son mejores amigas, el punto es que le afecto tanto, que no dudo en alzar la mano y meterle una bofetada a Vidia, el sonido cortante se escuchó en toda la habitación, cuando Vidia removió su mano del cachete, vi que lo tenía extremadamente rojo, por un momento creí que le iría a salir sangre.

"Eres… Eres un monstruo ¡Eres la única…que debería morir!"

"Hehe. Interesante ¿Por qué no lo intentas y me matas, entonces? Adelante. Así es como funciona este lugar" Silvermist junto sus dientes con fuerza, antes de responderle.

"¿Crees que no lo haré?"

"¡P-Puta!" Le grito Spike, apuntándole con su fino dedo "¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi Vidia?! ¡No mereces una, sino un millón de muertes por eso!"

"Basta" Dijo Periwinkle desde el fondo del gimnasio. "Sigan discutiendo de ese modo, y estarán haciendo exactamente lo que quería la mente maestra." Parece que después de eso Silvermist se calmó.

"Voy a regresar a mi habitación." Y se fue sin más.

"Vidia" La llamo Periwinkle. "Menosprecias mucho las emociones de la gente."

"¿Y que con eso?"

"Solo es una advertencia. Si sigues así, terminara volviéndose en tu contra."

"Tomó con gratitud esa advertencia que me tiene sin importancia" Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Vidia, lo cual fue interrumpido por un anuncio de Monochrome.

"Este es un anuncio del director. Son las 10 p.m. Entraremos a la hora nocturna."

* * *

Acababa de salir de mi habitación, justamente estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando mi vista me guio a la habitación de Raindrop, pese a las razones que tenía, todavía no estaba cien por ciento segura de que pensar sobre ella. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un grito. _Fawn…_ Me fui corriendo rápidamente hacia la dirección del grito, y cuando llegue me encontré a Spike, digo, a Genocidio con las tijeras en sus manos, y Silvermist estaba en el piso con una mano sobre su hombro derecho, podía notar dolor en su cara. Cuando entre completamente a la habitación, vi a Fawn debajo de una de las mesas, se estaba comiendo las uñas y se le notaba asustada.

·¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ·

"¡S-Spikecchi y Silvercchi comenzaron a pelear!"

"Oigan, chicas poco atractivas de ahí." ¿Cómo acaba de llamarme? "Saquen de aquí a esta mujer, ¿quieren? Si no lo hacen, entonces…" Dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a mover las tijeras de un lado a otro "¡Rebanar y cortar, rebanar y cortar! ¡Perderé la cordura!" Aproveche un momento que se distrajo y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Silvermist.

·Silvermist. Vayamos a la enfermería por ahora. Fawn, dame una mano. ·

"¿Eh? M-Muy bien" Mire de reojo a Silvermist, y en sus ojos solo note una cosa… odio.

Nos fuimos a la enfermería, le pedí a Silvermist que se quitará el abrigo para poder vendarla ·Me alegro de que solo fuera un rasguño. ·

"Si, gracias." Me dijo poniéndose el abrigo.

"Hehe. Estuvieras acabada si no hubiera gritado. Mejor se agradecida" Silvermist se levantó de su asiento y le respondió fríamente.

"Oh, muchas gracias. Que tengas un buen dia"

"Pero lo único que consigues en este lugar es hostilidad"

·Silvermist· Se detuvo justo cuando iba a salir de la enfermería ·¿Qué paso entre tú y Spike? ·

"Teníamos una pequeña discusión sobre Rainy" _Así que era eso…_ "Quiero decir… ¡Quiero decir, ella se quejaba de mi mejor amiga!" En ese momento entro corriendo Raindrop por otra puerta.

"¡Misty! ¿Qué sucedió?" Iba a decir algo más pero se quedó en seco al ver la venda en su brazo. "¿C-Como te hiciste esa herida?"

"Um, no te preocupes. No es gran cosa." La miro por unos segundos, antes de dirigir su vista de manera casi depredadora hacia Fawn. La cual se puso rápidamente en pose de defensa.

"¡N-No fui yo! ¡Fue Genocidio! Esa loca asesina serial lo hizo." Raindrop se enojó mucho después de eso.

" **¡¿Ella trato de hacerle daño a Misty en lugar de a mí?!** ¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo, antes de tensar sus músculos y ponerse a gritar a todo pulmón " **¡¿Cómo es posible?**!" Lo crean o no, de su cuerpo emanaba un aura azul, tanto miedo daba que Fawn salió corriendo de ahí, gritando.

"¡A-Ayuda!"

"Grr. No lo hare… **¡No voy a tolerar esto!** " Me di cuenta que tenía que calmarla.

·¡R-Raindrop! ¡Cálmate! ·

"¡Rainy!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

·Periwinkle ¡Ayúdanos a calmar a Raindrop! ·

"No hay necesidad de detenerme. No voy a hacer nada. Simplemente… voy a arreglar las cosas." Dijo esto mientras que se dirigía a la salida.

"¡E-Espera!" Dijo Silvermist corriendo hacia ella, yo también fui corriendo tras de ella, pero me detuve al lado de Periwinkle. Le eché la mirada y la vi como siempre, suspire, para mi sorpresa ella también suspiro, así que decidí hacerme de valor y hablar con ella.

·Oye… ¿Aún sigues molesta conmigo? · Cerro los ojo y se quedó en silencio ·Lo estás, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que lo estás. · Mire al piso con pena, me sentía mal por haberle hecho eso.

"No." ¿Eh? Se giró y me vio directamente a los ojos. "El problema con Raindrop fue lo que escondías de mí, ¿no es así? No querías causar un alboroto basado en unas especulaciones. Así que te lo guardaste para ti misma, ¿verdad?"

·Sí. · Creo que al final de cuentas nuestra amistad no fue dañada.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan considerada?" _¿Eh? No se cómo tomarme eso…_ "Quiero decir, eso solo significa que no confías en mí." Estaba confundida, aunque fuera mi amiga, aún tenía mi pizca de desconfianza.

·Supongo que sí. Lo siento. ·

"Está bien. Me olvidare de esto. Por cierto, estoy un poco enojada conmigo misma" Por alguna razón, al decir eso se formó un sonrojamiento en sus cachetes, estaba adorable.

·¿Eh? ·

"Dejémoslo así." Dijo mirando hacia un lado y poniendo su mano cerca de mi cara. "Más importante. Aparentemente Alter-Ego tiene algo que decirnos"

Nos fuimos con Alter, Periwinkle tenía al ordenador en sus piernas y yo estaba sentada a su lado.

-¡Están aquí!-

·¿Alter-Ego nos llamó? Me pregunto que podría ser·

*¿Qué es lo que quieres?*

-Sí, bueno… Me gustaría que me lleves a algún lugar con conectividad a la red-

*¿Por qué?* La inteligencia artificial frunció el ceño, como si estuviera enojado o serio.

-¡Quiero luchar junto a todos ustedes! Quiero ayudarlos a escapar de esta academia- _Alter-Ego…_ -Es por ello, que si quiero ser de alguna utilidad para ustedes, tengo que conectarme a la red- Era algo peligroso.

·P-Pero·

*Si hacemos eso, la mente maestra se dará cuenta*

-Sé que es arriesgado ¡Pero, tengo que hacerlo!- Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Alter-Ego, era muy alegre, pero ahora estaba más seria que nunca. –No te preocupes. Sus pensamientos me dan coraje. Podrías estar pensando que una I.A no tiene sentimientos, pero estoy diciendo la verdad-

"Tinkerbell. Vamos a conectarla a la red."

·¿Eh? Pero…·

"Quiero respetar sus deseos."

·Periwinkle…·

"Además, existe la posibilidad de que la mente maestra no se dé cuenta si lo hacemos… allí en la habitación oculta del segundo piso. Esa habitación no tiene ninguna cámara de seguridad. Eso, y estoy segura de que tenía conectividad de red." Parecía un buen plan "Sin embargo, no podemos estar seguros de que la mente maestra no este monitoreando la red. Sin embargo, vale la pena intentarlo" Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me decidí finalmente, y escogí ayudar a Alter-Ego.

·Entendido. Llevare a Alter-Ego allí entonces. ·

Escondí a Alter-Ego en mi camiseta, y me fui corriendo a el cuarto secreto, al llegar me apresure en sacar a Ego de mi camisa.

-Eso hace cosquillas- Abrí la computadora, y me di cuenta que necesitaba el cable.

·Dame un minuto· Encontré el cable en un cajón del librero, no espere un segundo y lo conecte a la red

*¿Estas conectado?*

-Sí, con esto debería funcionar- Que bien… -Déjame el resto a mí ¡Encontrare una pista, seguramente! Cree en mí y espera-

·Muy bien· *¡Definitivamente saldremos de aquí! ¡Todos nosotros, juntos!*

-¿Me consideras uno de ustedes? Gracias, Tinkerbell-

·Si. ·

* * *

 **La Super Duper Peleadora de Preparatoria jeje**

 **Asesinato en una habitación cerrada jeje**

"He visto la luz ¡Ahora se cuan genial es la jerga con acrónimo! No importa que tan negativo sea ¡Solo se agrega un 'jeje' y se convertirá en algo positivo! Como sea, el número de sobrevivientes actualmente asciende a siete ¿Perderemos más gente? O tal vez…"

* * *

Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora… Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es confiar en mis amigos. Estaba en el cuarto de lavado, aquel día me tocaba lavar mi ropa, para mi suerte tenía dos conjuntos iguales, estaba lavando el segundo. En un momento que me puse a recordar lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, Periwinkle entro rápidamente en la habitación.

"Tinkerbell." Mire hacia arriba y la vi preocupada, estaba con una expresión de Shock y estaba sudando. Sin dudar un momento, y sin decir una palabra, la seguí a donde fuera que me llevara, terminando así con Silvermist delante de la puerta de la Sala de Juegos.

·¿Qué sucede? ·

"R-Rainy está ahí…." Dijo apuntando a la habitación de juegos, acerque mi cabeza a la ventana y la vi sentada en una de las sillas, no se movía. _¿Raindrop?_

Trate de abrir la puerta para ver si estaba bien ·La puerta está cerrada ¡Raindrop! ¡Abre la puerta! ·

"No ha respondido…para nada"

·¿Qué? ·

"La puerta está cerrada, o algo la está bloqueando del otro lado"

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Sin pensarlo dos veces recogí mi brazo, y golpeé la ventana lo más duro que pude, no se rompió, así que lo intente otra vez… y logre abrir la puerta, metí mi mano por el agujero que dejé y me apresure en abrir la puerta. Al abrirla entramos los tres corriendo, pero Silvermist se quedó en la entrada.

·¡Raindrop! · Le agarre el hombro para ver que estaba bien, pero para mí mala suerte, estaba fría como un muerto, es decir, se había convertido en un muerto.

"Pim Pom Pam Pum. Un cuerpo ha sido encontrado. Luego de un cierto periodo de tiempo, se llevará a cabo una Clase de Juicio."

·Oh no…·

"Entonces volvió a suceder."

"No…" Nos giramos para ver a Silvermist en la puerta "¿Rainy esta…muerta? Tengo… Tengo que traer a todos aquí…" Y se fue sin decir nada más.

·Silvermist…·

"Está bien. Estoy bien." No se le escuchaba para nada bien. Antes de que llegaran todos, Periwinkle se puso delante del cuerpo de Raindrop, y junto sus manos en forma de oración.

 _ **Inicio de la Investigación**_

Periwinkle fue la encargada de revisar el cuerpo a fondo, le abrió un ojo y lo alumbro un una linterna de bolsillo, después se levantó y empezó a tocar su cabeza. "Fue golpeada en la cabeza dos veces por un arma contundente." El estado del cuerpo de Raindrop era una pista importante. Acto seguido le abrió la boca, "Incluso vomitó sangre" Esa era una observación por parte de Periwinkle relativamente importante. Continuo mirando sus zapatos "Tiene polvo amarillo en los pies" Polvo amarillo en los pies esperaba que fuera útil para algo.

·Eres increíble, Periwinkle. No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esto. ·

"Estuve en contacto con cadáveres muchas veces antes-" _¿Cómo?_ "No, no importa. Más importante, la puerta de la escena del crimen fue bloqueada desde el interior. Este es un asesinato a habitación cerrada"  Puerta del Salón de Juegos 

·¿Asesinato a habitación cerrada? · Me respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Nos pusimos a revisar el resto del salón y logramos ver que faltaban dos botellas de Monochrome y que una tira cómica estaba de cabeza Moví mi vista unos centímetros hacia el suelo, y vi una mancha de sangre cerca de las revistas. _La puerta fue bloqueada. Entonces, ¿Cómo el culpable pudo matar a Raindrop?_ Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos a mis espaldas

"¡R-Raindrop!"

"Oh vaya. Parece que está muerta." Dijo Genocidio con carencia de compasión.

"Escucharon el anuncio." Les dijo Periwinkle, Vidia solamente echo una pequeña risa.

"Vidia. Fawn. Spike" Esos nombres salieron de la boca de Silvermist, pero no sabía por qué "¡El asesino de Raindrop… tiene que ser uno de ustedes!" No estaba del todo segura, así que decidí preguntarle por razones.

·¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ·

"Raindrop había llamado a esos tres a la sala de juegos anteriormente." ¿Qué hizo qué?

·¿Qué significa eso? ·

"Ustedes tres se reunieron con ella por última vez ¡Uno de ustedes tiene que ser el culpable!"

 _ **SOBREVIVIENTES 6/15**_


End file.
